


Friendly

by Chalextee2



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Child Abuse, Dom/sub, Fluff, Gun Violence, High School, Homophobia, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalextee2/pseuds/Chalextee2
Summary: Winston Williams just transferred to Liberty High, which is a great chance for a new start away from the hell that was Hillcrest.Monty is an angry boy, that doesn’t think he can have what he wants.AU: If Winston and Monty met earlier.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Comments: 92
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, I just kinda snowballed an idea I had and mad something 🤪

The first thing Winston notices about the high school is Courtney. Not only because she is the first person to talk to him but because she is the first person to insult his favorite activity. “This is the lab for photography, between you and I, I would stay as far away from this place as possible,” she said laughing. He laughed back, but didn’t take the rest of the tour seriously. 

At the end, Courtney ended the the tour with a brief, “Welcome to Liberty High!” Before speed walking away. She is friendly, but also mean? He tried to make sense of it. He needed friendly. Going to liberty highschool wasn’t his first choice until he saw the great photography program. Hillcrest was for academics and football. The only art form was mean things written on people’s lockers. Part of Winston was glad to be kicked out, cheating on the SAT is humiliating, well being caught is. But being bullied every day is even more humiliating. 

Winston found his way to his locker and tried to the combination, he spun the handle to each number and pulled. It didn’t budge. He tried again and again only to be met with the same annoying fate. He exhaled obviously annoyed. “Need some help with that?” Winston looked up to see a boy speaking to him. “That would be nice,” the blonde haired boy made his way over to Winston and took his combination picture from him. “Are you new? I don’t think I’ve seen you around,” the boy said, as he put in the combination. The door finally opened and I started loading my books inside. “Yeah, my name is Winston, thank you for the help,” the boy nodded, “I’m Charlie, and no problem, these lockers get jammed all the time. If it happens again, I recommend jiggling the handle, it should unstick.” Charlie walked away leaving Winston to organize his locker. 

When Winston finished he grabbed his camera equipment and headed to the photography room. When walking in he notices a table full of pictures of the football team, every picture is taken from a different angle. The saturation makes it have an 80’s vibe. As he is looking through the photos he gets a tap on the shoulder making him jump. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Winston turned to find another friendly boy. 

“No, that’s ok. Sorry for being nosy, I’m just...these are great, did you take them?” Winston said gesturing back at the photos. “Yeah, thank you, I took them at last nights game. Are you interested in photography? I’ve been trying to recruit more people, but no one is really interested.” the boy responded. Winston took out his camera, “Definitely. My name is Winston by the way,” Winston offered his hand which the boy shook. “Tyler. Actually if you want to get started right now, the football team is gonna start practice in about 15 minutes. I already made a template of the shots that need to be taken for yearbook.” Tyler handed Winston a piece of paper and a few sample pictures. “Totally, I’ll get them to you when I’m done,” Winston said putting the pictures in his camera bag. Tyler sat down in his seat, “No rush, just be sure to get them to me in the next 2 weeks.” Winston smiled as he left. 

He started navigating his way towards the football field. The football players were doing laps in their gear. While Winston is thinking about how heavy the equipment must be the coach walks up to him. “Can I help you?” the man says crossing his arms. “I’m here to get a couple pictures, for yearbook,” Winston says shaking his camera awkwardly. “Oh ok, just make sure to stay on the sidelines, the boys don’t watch where they are going,” Winston gave him a thumbs up and walked closer to the football players, making sure to stay off the field. 

He got down on a knee for a better angle and started taking pictures. The template Tyler gave him was for when they were actually playing so taking pictures while they were doing laps is useless, but it’s better than standing there awkwardly. As the football players started to pass, he noticed Charlie.

“Hey!” Charlie said temporarily stopping before he was grabbed by one of his team mates, “Charlie, no stopping, coach will give us another lap,” Charlie waved while he kept running. Winston made sure to snap a picture of Charlie waving, to be reminded of his friendliness, he needed friendly. When the boys were done with laps, Winston finally began taking the photos. 

It took a while to actually get any good ones. The sun aligned perfectly, and joy filled his heart as the pictures started getting better and better. This is why he loves photography, it’s so unpredictable, yet the feeling of joy is always predictably perfect. That joy kept him alive when he wanted to give up. 

When football practice came to an end, he started packing up his equipment. The coach made his way over to Winston, “I never caught your name.” Winston stood up, “Oh, I’m Winston.” The coach nodded, “well, Winston. I’m coach Kerba. I was wondering if you were free to do individual photos for the boys tomorrow, I know it’s short timing but scouts like having something to look at.” Winston was quick to answer, “Sure, when is a good time?” Winston wrote down the time that Coach told him and made his way to his car. He got to the school so late that it was barely a first day considering he didn’t go to any of his classes. He started his car and drove. 

_____________________

Winston made his way to first hour. His day was definitely better than yesterday. He opened his locker no problem, wasn’t insulted, didn’t think of anything that would ruin his mood. Then it got worse.

As he turned the corner he slammed into some causing him to drop his books and made them drop their phone. Winston quickly picked up their things, “Shit I’m so sorry, it’s not cracked...” he said handing the boy back his phone, they made eye contact. The boy stayed quiet for a second, “It’s fine,” he said as he took the phone back, their fingers touching briefly as he pulled away. Winston stayed looking at him, the boy stayed as well, temporarily transfixed, until something pulled him own of the moment, “Watch where you’re going next time,” the boy knocked his shoulder into Winstons and kept walking, only looking back as he turned another corner. 

Winston stood there, taking in what just happened before he shook his head and went to first hour. Everyone is so beautiful here. At Hillcrest people didn’t care as much about looks, it was about money, now at liberty, it’s about looks and money. 

As Winston sits down in a seat he gets a tap on the foot. “You’re in my seat,” winston looks up to see the same boy from this morning. He looks so mad. Earlier there was a moment where he looked soft, but now he just looks mad. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll move,” Winston gathered his stuff and sat in the next empty seat back. The boy watched Winston until he sat down before sitting down himself. The teacher walked in, Winston hoped she would ignore him and begin the lesson, but as usual she made a new student a big deal. 

“Good morning everyone, it seems like we have a new student. Why don’t you introduce yourself to the class?” Winston shrunk in his seat at the eyes on him, before sitting up. “Umm I’m Winston Williams,” the teacher didn’t look satisfied. “Well, Winston, why did you move schools,” she said raising her eyebrows. The eyes on Winston intensified. To avoid the question he said, “Well, that’s a long story but, I transferred from Hillcrest, and...” he was interrupted by a football player, “Fuckin’ rich kid.” Some kids giggled until they were interrupted by the teacher, “Well Winston its great to have you, now everyone open your books to page 239.” 

Winston exhaled and shrunk back into his seat as she moved on to the lesson. He didn’t like the attention. For the rest of class he couldn’t pay attention, it seems he came at the worst time. The teacher was expecting an essay in Spanish which was based off the notes they took in class. Notes that Winston ignored while over thinking. As soon as the bell rang Winston speed walked to his locker. 

The rest of the day went fine. He skipped lunch and study hall to worry about the templates for the football player headshots. When he was satisfied with the templates he rushed to 6th hour and it was already time to meet up with them. 

When he got to the field the boys were ready and coach Kerba was talking to them. “I don’t know a thing about photography, so I think I’m just gonna let the photographer handle this, remember to set an example boys,” Kerba said as he walked away, the boys stood looking at me. 

“Soooo I was thinking I would get a picture of everyone alone, and then a group picture?” The football players looked uninterested but nodded, Winston notices the angry boy looking even more unhappy. He keeps his head still and looks at the fake grass. “Ok, sounds good,” Charlie says smiling. 

“I made an alphabetical list so I’ll just call you guys one at a time,” they walk away and he begins. “Montgomery De La Cruz?” The angry boy stops walking and turns around, looking even more upset (if that’s possible), “It’s Monty.” Winston feels something in his chest that he doesn’t understand. “Well monty, do you want to sit down or stand?” 

Monty hates the way Winston says his name. He drops the ‘t’ completely and it sounds soft and light. Monty replies with, “You choose,” Winston nods like he was expecting that answer and tells him to sit down. “Ok look at the camera...perfect,” Winston shoots a couple and realizes that Monty is still making a mean face.

“Not to be rude, but I don’t think the scouts will want you if you look like you want to kill them.” To winston’s surprise Monty laughs and he finally gets a good picture. Winston looks at the pictures on his camera and says, “Great, I got it. You wanna see,” he says leaning the camera towards Monty. Monty looks at the picture and nods, “Not bad.” 

Winston looks at Monty as he mutters the first words that didn’t have anger behind them. When Monty is done looking he looks back at Winston, they stay there looking at each other for a second, before Monty turns around and walks back to the team. 

Winston takes a breathe, “ummm Zach Dempsey?” Zach jogs towards Winston, sitting in the chair as soon as he gets there. “Charlie told me you’re new. You’re the Hillcrest kid?” Winston wasn’t expecting small talk, “Yep,” he responded. 

Zach poses for the picture without my instructions and gets a great one at the very beginning. “Why’d you transfer?” Winston raises his eyebrows wondering if he should just come clean and let the truth circulate the school before some Hillcrest douchebag spreads it for him. 

“Cheated on the SAT, I got kicked out,” Winston wasn’t sure what reaction he was expecting. Zach burst out laughing, “Holy shit man seriously? That’s awesome,” Winston was confused, but smiled at him as he jogged back to his friends. The rest of the pictures went off without a hitch, until the group photo. 

“So 8 on their knees in the front and then the rest can go in the back, I think the quarterback should be in the front,” Winston said. The boys messed around before getting into position. “Everyone ready?” Winston asked. 

“I can’t see, Beecher’s big ass head is in the way,” someone said making the whole team laugh, Winston shook his head smiling. “Fuck you Fag,” Beecher said in defense. Winstons smile fell of his face, and the giggles slowly stopped. 

Winston started taking pictures, but this time he didn’t feel the same joy. It’s that word, it’s crazy how much that word affects him. He looked through the pictures and realized he got a good one. “Ok, done,” Winston stated and the boys disbanded. 

Winston looked up to see Charlie coming towards him. “Ya know, I don’t like the word either,” Winston looked at him confused, until he understood, Charlie patted him on the shoulder and joined his friends. 

Winston gathered his stuff and walked back to the photography room. He printed out the pictures and sorted out the best ones. He looked up at the door when he heard someone in the hallways. Monty seemed to be passing by. 

Winston thought back to first hour and how he didn’t get the notes down. He wondered if Monty got them. Winston stood up and walked to the door opening it quickly before Monty left the hallways. 

“Monty!” Winston said, Monty turned around quickly to look at him. Monty stares waiting for him to finish his sentence. “Umm I didn’t get the notes in first, did you get them?” Winston finishes, Monty stares at him thinking for a second before nodding. “Yeah,” Monty says. He looks like he is in a hurry so Winston says, “umm I can give you my number, and you can send them to me?” Winston stands waiting for Monty to answer, without saying anything he takes his phone out of his pocket and hands it to Winston. 

“Thank you so much, I owe you,” Winston says as he types out his number in Monty’s phone. “Sure,” Monty says taking his phone back and walking away. Monty looks back at Winston before walking out of the school. There is something in that look, and Winston feels it, there wasn’t any anger behind that look. It was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty and Winston get closer.

Winston was laying in bed when he got the first message. Three pictures of notes. Messy, but readable. 

Unknown: “Need anything else,” 

Winston appreciated him asking. A mean boy who was secretly considerate? 

Winston: “Am I stupid, or do these notes make absolutely no sense?” 

Monty rolled his eyes, how is it that someone who went to Hillcrest doesn’t understand simple Spanish? 

Monty: “I thought people who go to private schools are supposed to be like, super, smart?” 

Winston was surprised that Monty was actually responding. Usually boys respond with two word, dry, answers. 

Winston: “Maybe that’s why I transferred?” 

Monty scoffed, Spanish was easy for him considering his father became an American citizen when he was 13. His grandparents never stepped foot in the United States. Even though English was his first language, he grew up hearing Spanish. 

Monty: “Sooo, what do you not understand?” 

Winston got tingles in his stomach. For some reason the thought of Monty caring gave him shivers. He wasn’t used to people actually caring. 

Winston: “ummm uhhhh everything!!!” 

Monty understands how Winston feels. There has been multiple times where he almost failed a class due to not understanding. That’s where his friends or his sister would come in and help. God knows what his father would do to him if he fails another class. Last time his eye was swollen shut. 

Monty: “I can try explaining it to you tomorrow, if you want.” 

Winston smiled, a little too happy. 

Winston: “That would be awesome, thank you. Night.” 

Monty replied night before laying down on his back and staring at the ceiling. He is just being friendly or that is what he is telling himself. Monty is angry. He is so angry. He just can’t seem to get a break. The last time he remembered feeling light, with no weight on his shoulders was when he was 11. 

He thinks back on it when he is extremely stressed. His mother used to do her makeup late at night because she worked night shifts at a dinner. Monty would sit on her lap as she put colors on her eyes and lipstick. His mother would sometimes let him do it for her. 

When Monty turned 12 his father forbade him from watching his mother, he said it would, “Turn him gay.” The homophobia only progressed from there. Monty had to lie about where he is going, he had to say he was hanging out with girls and boys when in actuality, he was just with the football team. When Monty turned 14 he was sure of 3 things.  
1\. He is gay  
2\. He is being abused  
3\. If his dad ever finds out, he is dead. 

When Monty notices boys that he is attracted to he tries not to think about it. He tried to push it out of his head. That’s why seeing Winston makes him so angry. Monty sees something that he wants and he knows that he can’t have it. 

Monty is sitting in first hour when he gets a tap on the shoulder. “Hey,” Winston says with a smirk. Monty raises his eyebrows, “Sup Hillcrest boy,” Monty says with his usual angry face. Winston rolls his eyes, “You know I have a name right?” Winston hears Monty giggle and looks at it as a win. 

The chatty teacher comes into the class room with too much energy. “Mr.De La Cruz you seem to be in a good mood,” the teacher says pointing out the lack of anger on Monty’s face which causes him to replace the smirk with his usual grimace. She leaves him alone and returns it his lesson. As she is teaching Monty receives a message. He checks his phone and realizes it’s a message from Winston. 

Winston: “Could you help me with Spanish during study hall? I swear it sounds like she is speaking German.” 

Monty reads it again and again. He usually hangs out with the boys during study hall, but they wouldn’t care if he misses once, right? 

Monty: “Sure, where do you wanna meet?” 

Winston thought for a second. 

Winston: “Photography lab?” 

Monty: “Ok.” 

Winston left him on read and actually tried to pay attention to what the teacher was teaching. When first hour ended, the rest of his classes were basically just him watching the clock. 

Winston felt slightly embarrassed at how quick his crush was forming, he didn’t even know if Monty was into guys. As he was walking to the photography lab he saw Charlie with a brown haired boy. 

“Hey, Charlie, you got a minute?” Charlie stopped and quickly answered, “Totally, what’s up?” Winston looked back from him and the boy, trying to make it clear that this was personal. “Oh, Winston this is my boyfriend Alex, whatever you say in front of me, you can say in front of him,” Charlie said putting his hand on Alex’s shoulder. 

Winston inhaled and started speaking, “So recently, I’ve kinda became friends with this guy and I’m not sure if he is homophobic or not, and since he is on the football team I was wondering if you knew.” Charlie waited for Winston to say the name. “Monty de la Cruz?” Winston said his nose crunching up. “I’m not actually sure, the boys on the football team don’t talk about that stuff, you get the slurs once in a while but that’s about it,” Charlie said in a sorry tone.

Winston thanked him anyways and made his way to the photography lab. He sat down in a chair and got his Spanish homework ready. Winston thought that maybe he should try to do it by his self before Monty got there. The more he tried, the more confused he got. 

Monty walked in just when he let out an aggravated groan. Monty chuckled, and Winston looked up. “How do you say, ‘shoot me’ in Spanish?” Monty’s chuckle turned into a full laugh and it made Winston smile. “So where did you leave off?” Winston stared at Monty for a second and looked at his papers. “Ummm I left off right here, la garcon...” 

Winston says before Monty interrupts, “This is French, you wrote everything in French,” Monty says giggling even more. Winston rubs his hands over his face, and whispers a curse. Monty notices the stress and tries to calm him.

“Hey, chill, the paper is due tomorrow, I can still help,” Winston looks up. “I just wrote 4 pages of French, and the essay is due tomorrow, I’m just stressed,” Monty thinks for a second. Winston looks up, “Are you busy later?” Monty shakes his head, waiting for Winston to continue. “Could you come over to my house after school? To help?” 

Monty thinks for a second. What would his father think? What would the team say if they knew? Winston stands in silence waiting for Monty’s response. “Sure,” Monty says which is soon rewarded with a smile from Winston. 

They work on the outline of the essay until study hall ends. At the end of 6th hour Winston meets Monty in the parking lot. “Ready?” Winston says to Monty. “Sure, where’s your car,” Winston points to a ridiculously expensive car. “Why did you leave Hillcrest?” Winston expected Zach to pass around the embarrassing story but apparently he didn’t. “I got caught cheating on the SAT. So they kicked me out,” Monty looked confused.

“That must have sucked, right?” Monty said looking at Him. As the light turned green Winston sped up a little. “Ummm not really. The thing about Hillcrest is, the people there aren’t very nice,” Monty nodded as Winston talked. “Why the fuck, out of all the places did you pick Liberty?” Winston laughed at the profanity. 

Winston responded with, “Well the photography program is actually great,” Monty hummed as he started to understand. Winston pulled into his drive way. “Holy shit,” Monty said as he saw the house. Winston laughed and they got out of the car. Winston led the way to his bedroom. 

Monty took in the sight of Winston’s room and sat down on the bed. Winston sat down next to Monty looking at Monty’s reaction to his room. Monty got done looking at his room, and looked back at Winston. 

There was something different about this look, there was something in it. Winston felt it, he stood up and went over to the door and shut it, making sure to lock it. While he was still standing by the door he turned to Monty and stared at him. Monty was still looking at him, with that same look. 

Monty thought maybe just this once he could give in to the desire and urge he was feeling. Winston slowly walked back to the bed and sat back down. “How do you like my room?” Winston said in a hushed tone.” Monty looked at him, his mouth slightly open. Monty’s eyes flickered to Winstons lips and that was the green light that Winston was looking for. Winston leaned forward a bit. Their faces were inches apart now, and Monty wasn’t moving. Winston leaned forward quickly and put their lips together. The kiss lasted all of two seconds before Monty quickly stood up. 

He didn’t say anything he just stared down at Winston. Monty know that there was two things he could do, he could leave or he could give in. He chose the ladder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut watch out. But also, feelings and consent🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing out text messages, because it looks like I don’t know the format of dialogue. Enjoy! Sorry if it’s bad, be nice.

Monty leaned back down and kissed Winston. Winston put his hand on Monty’s face and his other hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Monty bit down on Winstons lip and pulled away, causing a whine to leave his lips. 

Winston grabbed the bottom of Monty’s shirt and Monty took the hint tearing it off. Winstons hands went to Monty’s zipper. He pulled Monty’s pants to his knees before He stood up and pushed Monty on the bed. Monty has his back to the bed frame as Winston climbed into his lap. Kissing his neck and sucking down it, biting his way down. 

“Fuck...” Monty said in a whispered rough tone, before pulling at the bottom of Winstons shirt. Winston pulled it off and went back to Monty’s neck. Monty dragged his nails down Winstons back when he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. 

Winston pulled back and looked at Monty’s face, it was full of lust. The angry, mean face was no where to be seen. Winston kisses his way down Monty’s body and pulled down his boxers. 

Winston sucked on the tip of Monty’s dick, going deeper when he heard the sounds the sounds that Monty was making. Monty wrapped his fingers in Winstons hair pushing his head farther down on his dick. When Monty pushed to far Winston gagged and Monty let go. 

Winston made a whining noise until Monty put his hand back. “You like being choked don’t you?” Winston nodded the best he could and quickened his pace, Monty’s moans intensified. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Monty chanted as he got close. “Winnie don’t stop!” Winston’s jaw aches but he tried to go even faster. Winston brought his hand up Monty’s chest as he sucked him off. He wanted to feel more connected. 

Monty grabbed Winstons hand and put it over his face as he came, body twitching up into Winstons mouth. Winston kept sucking until Monty pushed him off twitching. Monty relaxed into the bed, and Winston came up to him. Monty grabbed the back of Winstons neck and brought their lips together, tasting himself on Winston. Winston sat on Monty’s lap grinding against him as they kissed. Monty could already feel himself getting hard again. “Fuck me,” Winston said when they pulled apart. 

Monty nodded and Winston started to pull his pants off. “Lube is in the dresser,” Monty dug for a second before pulling it out. “Give me your fingers,” Winston whispered to Monty. Winston pulled his boxers off Monty couldn’t help but stare.

He gave Winston the lube and Winston poured it all over his fingers before guiding them to his hole. Monty started with one, going slow per Winstons request. As soon as Winston got used to it he added two, and that’s when the fun began. 

Monty was thrusting his fingers in and out and Winston made a loud whining noise. “Fuck please, yes, do that again,” Monty mimicked his movements and Winston moaned loudly. Monty started to kiss him, biting his lip until he whined, and kissing his neck. 

When Monty added another finger Winston grabbed his wrist, “Go slow, please,” Winston whispered, like he was ashamed to say it. Monty slowly moved his fingers, trying to make Winston feel good, after a while Winston started to whimper. Monty thrust his fingers in and curled them. “Monty Monty Monty Stop,” Winston said as he dug his fingers into Monty’s back. 

“What is it? Did I hurt you?” Winston relaxed after Monty pulled out, and he smiled. “No, I just don’t want to cum until you’re inside me,” Winston whispered looking down. Hearing this, Monty grabbed Winstons wrists and pushed them against the bed, he kissed him softly on the lips and then on the neck and then on his collar bone. 

“This ok?” Monty said in Winston’s ear. “Yes...please.” Monty grabbed more lube and put it on him, he slowly pushed into Winston. Winston squeezed his hands back hard, and let out a sound that sounded like a sob and a moan. “Fuck you are...so deep,” Winston whispered as he bit his lip. 

Monty stayed still as he let Winston adjust, slowly Winston started to roll his hips and enjoy it. “Monty....please,” Winston whined. “What do you want?” Monty replied kissing down his neck. “Choke me,” Winston moans. Monty pulls back and looks at him. 

He takes one hand away from his hands and places it around his neck, “This ok?” Monty asks. Winston nods quickly. “If you want me to stop tell me,” Monty says while looking into Winstons eyes. Winston nods and rolls his hips. Monty quickens his pace, going deeper with each thrust. “Fuck your so deep yes sir,” Winston whined, as monty squeezes his throat. “I’m cumming, I’m cumming, im...” Monty covered Winstons mouth with his hand and Winston came all over his chest, Monty slowed his thrusts but kept fucking him. 

Winstons eyes watered and rolled into his head. Winston dug his nails deep into Monty’s back. The feeling caused Monty to topple over the edge. He buries his face in Winstons neck, resting. Monty wakes up to Winston rubbing his fingers slowly up and down his back. He thinks, “I could get used to this.” 

Monty pulled back and looks at Winston whose eyes were closed. He opened them when he felt Monty move. “I should probably go,” Monty said as he sat up, grabbing his underwear and pulling it on. “But I thought you were gonna help me with Spanish?” Winston said a little nervously. Monty got finished dressing, “I need to go. If you tell anyone about this.” 

Winstons face shifted and it hurt Monty’s heart. “Why would I?” Winston responded, sitting up. Monty walked towards the door. “Wait, just wait a second,” Winston said. Monty turned around and looked at him. “Just wait, sit down for a second,” Winston said to Monty pointing at the bed. Monty looked at the door and back at Winston before walking to the bed again. The silence was piercing, it made their ears ring. “I could still really use the help with my essay,” Winston said while he started to get dressed, Monty made sure not to look. 

Winston sat down next to Monty. The same way they sat when they first entered the room. But this time the tension was stressful. Winston grabbed his papers and handed them to Monty. “Ok,” Monty said taking them. The outline made the process easier and over time the awkward tension faded away. 

Monty laughed at Winstons terrible Spanish accent. “Just roll the ‘r’,” Monty said while demonstrating. Winston tried but it just sounded like an ‘l’. This made Monty laugh even more. Winston smiled, “Stop making fun of me,” he said laughing. Monty giggled, “Just use your tongue.” Winston tried again, only to fail again. He let out an aggravated huff and laughed. Monty looked down at the papers. They have been working on the paper for the last 3 hours. Monty was actually a great tutor, very helpful. 

“I think you're all done,” Monty said, handing him his paper. Winston took it out of Monty’s hands and stared at him. Monty looked back, out of all the looks Monty has given Winston this one was different. Monty swallowed, “I’m not...fuckin’ gay,” Monty said voice cracking. Winston looked at him sadly, “That’s ok, you can be what ever you want to be.” 

Monty looked down at the bed and back up to Winston. “No, I can’t,” Monty said while tearing up. Winston’s heart broke for him. Everyone in this community has that feeling at some time. The feeling of not being accepted, the self disgust. “You can with me?” Winston said, scooting closer to Monty. 

There faces were inches apart again. Monty leaned in a little, so did Winston. Winston closed the gap and softly kissed Monty, Monty returned the kiss before pulling away. “I really have to go,” Monty said, as he shook his head and stood up. “Do you need a ride?” Winston asked while Monty walked to the door. “I’ll Uber,” Monty said before shutting the door. Monty got an Uber and drove back to his house, thinking of an excuse to tell his father, if he wasn’t passed out drunk. 

When Monty opened the door he was met with his mother, luckily. “Where have you been?” She said crossing her arms. She grew harsher over the years, they both did. “Why the fuck do you care? Where is Estella?” She huffed and pointed up the stairs. Monty jogged up the stairs and quickly opened Estella’s door. Estella was laying on her bed, looking at Monty. “Did dad do anything while I was gone?” Monty said while poking his head into the room. 

Estella sighed, “He got home at 3 and passed out at 4, nothing terrible happened. He asked about you.” Monty nodded and left the room, walking to his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and took in a deep breath, thinking about how eventful his day was. He was interrupted by his phone going off. 

Diego: “All the boys are hanging out at Charlie’s, get your ass over here.” 

Monty: “On my way.” 

Monty changed and made his way back downstairs. He grabbed his keys and made his way to the door. “Where the hell do you think you’re going,” Monty turned around to see his father. Monty inhaled and exhaled, “The guys are hanging out at Charlie’s.” His father huffed and looked disgusted. “You need new friends, that Charlie, isn’t a man,” his dad said while walking to his pack of cigarettes. “Yeah whatever,” Monty said while leaving the house. He hates when his dad says stuff like that.

He knows it’s because Charlie is nice, or because he is feminine. What does it mean to be a man anyway?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty reflects while he takes care of a sick Winston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz enjoy and go drink a glass of water.

Monty walked into Charlie’s and was met with Justin and Diego arguing. He doesn’t like fighting, unless he is the one doing it. “Jesus, kiss already,” Monty said while pushing them closer together.

Justin rolled his eyes and walked away. Luke laughed while walking towards Monty. “Where were you during study hall? Everyone was discussing the plays,” Luke said, which got the attention of the rest of the team who were wondering the same thing. Monty thought quickly, “I already memorized the plays, I’m all good.” 

Monty patted Luke on the shoulder before going to sit on Charlie’s couch. Alex standall was there for some reason, sitting next to Charlie. Monty took his phone out of his pocket and put it on the coffee table, before standing up to get a drink. “Why don’t we play a game?” Diego said, while sitting down. “What kind of game?” Beecher said while scooting over, giving Luke space to sit. 

“I don’t know, like a Never have I ever, or truth or dare.” The boys settled on Never Have I ever, and started playing while Monty watched. “Never have I ever....got so drunk I puked,” Charlie said while laughing. Everyone except Charlie, and Alex put their fingers down. 

As the game went on people slowly dropped out as they lost. Charlie notices Monty’s phone vibrate loudly on the table. “Monty, Winston text you. He said ‘had a great time’.” Charlie said while handing Monty his phone. Luke looked up, “Wait you skipped hanging out us to hang out with the Hillcrest kid?” Monty put his phone in his pocket and came up with a response quickly, “He needed help with Spanish, it’s not a big deal.” 

Luke didn’t think twice before returning to the game, he very obviously doesn’t know how to read people. Charlie looked at Monty like he knew it was a lie. “What?” Monty said to Charlie, who looked away and returned back to the slowly dying game. Justin stood up heading towards the door, “Later.” 

He usually doesn’t stay long during group activities, neither does Zach, who didn’t even show up. 

Alex standall hasn’t said a word since he got here, unless it was to Charlie. Monty doesn’t understand their friend ship. It barely even looks like a friendship, it looks like their flirting. Charlie puts his arm on Alex’s back and rubs up and down, making Alex’s lean towards him more. 

Monty watches them and looks down to think and notices the way that Diego is staring at him. The way Diego is look at him is like Diego is expecting Monty to say something inappropriate. Diego shakes his head while looking in Monty’s eyes as a warning and then returns to the game. If only Diego knew. 

_________________________________________

For Winston, there is many upsides to being home alone all the time. The good usually out weigh the bad. 

Right now is the complete opposite. The day after Monty comes over, he gets a migraine from Hell. He got them a lot when he went to Hillcrest, due to stress and lack of water intake. Having no one to take care of you when you are at your worst makes you feel deeply lonely. 

He is currently laying in bed, with his blanket covering his head, trying to sleep through the pain. His phone rings and he groans before checking who texted him. 

Monty: “Why aren’t you at school?” 

Even with all the pain Winston’s heart still flutters at the thought that Monty notices that he isn’t there. 

Winston: “migraine.” 

Winston would go into detail, but the dim screen is still to bright. 

Monty: “You good?” 

Winston read the message quickly but didn’t have the energy to answer. He put his head down and went to sleep. 

Monty feels embarrassed that his first thought is that he wants to take care of Winston. He has only gotten a migraine once, and it was when he dehydrated himself for wrestling, it was one of the worst 6 hours of his life. After sending his last message and Winston not answering he is worried. Worried about his friend, that’s all that they are. Friends. 

Monty has known him for all of 2 days and Winston has shown him kindness. Kindness that he hasn’t felt since Bryce let him stay at his house for 3 weeks, after the school called his father due to poor attendance. 

The beating he received and the insults his father threw at him were nothing compared to the shame of showing up at Bryce’s after. Bryce didn’t judge, he treated Monty like he was breakable, because at the time, he was. 

Monty kept checking his phone to see if Winston responded. Would it be odd to show up at his house? Monty asked the teacher to go to the bathroom, so that he could try calling Winston. The phone rung, and rung, and rung. Monty thought he wasn’t gonna answer. 

Winston was pulled out of his shallow sleep by his phone ringing. He wasn’t gonna answer until he saw who was calling. 

“Hello?” Winston whispered while keeping the phone moderately close to his ear. His head was still throbbing. “Hey, just makin’ sure you weren’t dead or anything,” Monty said laughing. “Mmm I’m ok, just gotta sleep it off,” Winston said burying his head in the pillow. “You can come over later if you want?” Winston said before Monty could reply. 

Monty thought about it, he has football practice till 5 tonight. He could always skip school. What’s better, Algebra or Winston? The fact that Monty even thought of that made him feel almost as sick as Winston. “Ummm I’ll skip, see you soon,” Monty said before hanging up. 

Monty left as soon as the bell rang. As he drove to Winston’s he thought of a story to tell the boys. An excuse to explain why he was missing, again. 

Winston put the phone down and sat up in his bed. The door was unlocked, so all Monty had to do was come up stairs. Winston could care less about his appearance, he was in too much pain to care. He heard Monty open the front door and decided to lay back down. He closed his eyes and waited for Monty to come upstairs. 

“You look like shit,” Monty said as he got a good look at Winston. Winston’s nose scrunched up. “Don’t be mean, I don’t feel good,” Winston said while pulling the blankets up higher. “Have you eaten today? Drank water?” Monty asked while sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

Winston shook his head no, and grimaced in pain at the movement. Monty put his hand over Winstons forehead. “No shit you don’t feel good, you have a fever,” Monty said before standing up and leaving the bedroom. Winston didn’t have the energy to ask what he was doing. So he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. 

Winston whined when he was shook awake. “Don’t be a baby, here is some medicine, drink this,” Monty said, while helping Winston sit up. Winston kept his eyes close as he followed the instructions. He sipped the water and put it on his side table. Monty picked it up and gave it back to him, “Drink a little more, it will help I promise.” Winston gulped down the water and handed his glass to Monty. Before laying back down. 

“Thank you,” Winston whispered. Monty hummed in response and went towards Winston bathroom. Winston opened his eyes to see Monty disappear behind the door and return with a rag. “Here, this will make you feel better,” Monty said while putting the cold rag on Winstons forehead. 

Winston’s body shivered even though he was hot. Monty pitied him, being sick is not fun. “You wanna join me,” Winston said while lifting up his blanker. 

Monty knows that this is crossing a line. Friends don’t do this, this seems deeper. But, if he thinks about it to much, he’ll just say that he did it for Winston. As if he wouldn’t enjoy cuddling with him. 

Their relationship consisted of two things, school work, and sex. This is proving that the sex wasn’t just a fuck. This is proving that he wasn’t just being a good friend when he helped Winston with his homework. This is proving that he cares for a boy, and wants to take care of him. 

“Please, I’m cold,” Winston says in a whiny tone. Monty takes off his jacket and slips into the bed, next to Winston. Winston quickly wraps his arm around Monty and burrows his face in Monty’s neck, nocking the rag off his face. 

Monty grabs the rag and wipes it over Winstons face, before putting it on the side table. He is tense until he hears Winston let out a soft snore. His soft breathe on Monty’s neck is tickling him, but he doesn’t mind. 

His father would have a heart-attack if he saw him right now. When Winstons body starts shaking again, Monty wraps his arms around Winstons back and pulls him closer. Winston stops shaking and sighs in his sleep. 

Monty feels warm, and light, it’s even better than when he was a child. He has known Winston less than a week and he feels more comfortable in his own skin, more than he has ever been. What is life without this feeling? What has life been before this? 

Monty tries not to think about what will happen if anyone finds out, but he can’t help it. He tries holding on to the light feeling for as long as possible. He feels tears come to his eyes. He doesn’t like this feeling. 

He is loving every second with Winston, but he is also hating it. He is hating how unfair the world is. People like Tony Padilla can be openly gay and be accepted by their Hispanic family, but it isn’t a possibility for him. It’s not fair. 

Monty looks down at Winston who is now laying on his chest and pushes a hand through his curly hair. This makes Winston stir and in his sleep he wraps his arms around Montys neck. Monty sighs, feeling a wave of exhaustion. He suddenly feels like he has never gotten a good night of sleep, everything is so warm and gentle. The arms around his neck aren’t choking him, they are simply touching him. He slowly drifts to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, angst, angst.

Monty woke up to Winston sitting up in bed. He could remember how long they have been sleeping. “Shit, what time is it?” Monty said while grabbing his phone. Winston felt a lot better, the pounding in his head just felt like a dole ache. “Fuck, I’m late for foot ball practice,” Monty says while grabbing his jacket and putting it on. 

As Monty walked towards the door Winston grabbed his arm. Monty looked at Winston, waiting for him to speak. “Thank you, for taking care of me. I actually feel a lot better,” Winston said while smiling. Monty grinned, “You should eat, I’ll talk to you later.” Monty said as he walked out of Winstons room. 

Monty rushed into the empty locker room and got dressed in his gear, quickly making his way to the field. There was about an hour left of football practice so everyone was done warming up. 

“Man, where were you?” Diego said running up to Monty. Monty quickly came up with an excuse as the rest of the team joined Diego. “Sorry man, Estella needed me,” Monty said casually. Diego huffed, “Why the fuck are you lying to me right now, I called Estella.” Monty stood staring at Diego not knowing what to say. 

Coach Kerba saw the crowd and joined them. ”What are you doing? Get your asses back out there. Montgomery come see me after practice,” coach said, dismissing us. The rest of practice went fine, other than the boys giving Monty a cold shoulder. 

After practice was finished Monty showered and went to coach Kerba’s office. Coach shut the door when Monty entered. “I need an actual reason to why you were late to practice,” coach said while Monty sat down in a chair. 

Monty wondered, what is the point in lying right now? It isn’t like coach would tell him father. “My friend needed me, he is sick and didn’t have anyone to take care of him. I...lost track of time,” Monty said in a rough, apologetic tone. Coach nodded, he is a good person, he isn’t very macho considering he is a football coach.

“I understand that, next time, tell one of the boys or me that you might not make it. This team needs you,” coach said, leaning towards Monty to get his point across. Monty nodded and looked up at coach. “You’re dismissed, have a good night,” coach said while opening the door. 

Monty waved as he made his way out of the locker room. Monty drove home, thinking of his options. If his friends find out that he is hiding his relationship with Winston then they will know that he is hiding it for a reason. Why shouldn’t he just be honest and say they are friends? They are friends aren’t they? The boys don’t have to know everything. 

Monty walked into his house and was met with his father sitting in a chair drinking. “I got a call from the school today,” his father said, taking a swig out of his beer. Monty tried to remain relaxed, if it was about his attendance he will lie, “ ‘bout what?” 

His father stood up and got another beer, opening it loudly before saying, “It was a councilor, worried about your mind,” he said while taking a big gulp. Monty huffed and started walking up the stairs. “Montgomery, don’t fucking walk away while I’m talking to you,” he said making Monty turn around.

“You better not have went to see her,” he said while setting down his beer, and walking towards Monty. “Are you a girl?” His father said, waiting for a response. Monty stood staring till he shook his head no. “You better not go crying to that head shrink, like some homo. Be a man,” his father said while grabbing his shoulder roughly. 

Monty pushed his father away, “Fuck you.” Monty’s father briefly punched him in the face causing him to fall on the stairs. When Monty seemed fine his father kicked him harshly in the stomach, this took Monty’s breath away. “Watch your fucking tone when talking to me,” his father said before walking through the house and going into the backyard. 

Estella waiting for her father to leave before going down stairs. “Jesus,” she said as she helped him up, he tried to act strong but still had to keep a hand on his stomach. “Shouldn’t we tell someone Monty, he only does this when mom isn’t around,” Estella said while Monty finally stood all the way up. 

Monty ignored her and made his way to his bedroom before laying down in the fetal position, hand on stomach. He has gotten used to it, but it never hurts less. It seems to hurt more each time. 

___________________________________

As Monty got up, he had to force his body to stand all the way up and not slouch in pain. His face was swollen he could feel it. He looked in the mirror and saw the damage. 

His eye was bruised, but the worst part was his cheek, that was two times it’s size and an ugly purple color. He got dressed and made his way to his car without interacting with his family. 

When he got to school no one looked at him differently. They were used to him have bruises on his face. Monty rested at his locker as Luke, Charlie, Diego, Beecher, and Jamie made their way over. They messed around and talked about plans for the weekend. Monty toned them out as he spotted Winston a few lockers down, putting his stuff inside. 

When Winston shut his locker he made sure not to acknowledge Monty, he knew that he wasn’t ready for anyone to know. “Hey Winston!” Charlie said as he passed. “Hi Charlie,” Winston says as he walks by. “Wait Winston, do you know when the pictures are gonna be ready, for the recruiters, “Diego said, which stopped Winston in his tracks and made him join the group.

“Well actually I...Jesus Monty what happened to your face,” Winston said, as he finally got a good look. The group went quiet, knowing full well what had happened. Monty became defensive and angry. 

Not necessarily angry with Winston, but angry at his father. Angry at the pain in his stomach and bruises from his fathers punches. Angry that everyone around him knows exactly what happened to him. Angry that Charlie’s dad makes it a mission to have all of Charlie’s friends over all the time, because he wants his son happy. Angry that his father would rather him have no friends than gay friends. Angry that his parents could careless about his happiness, as long as he was being a man. Angry that he can never be himself, and can never figure himself out. 

Monty’s anger burst out of him. “None of your fucking business faggot,” Monty said before pushing Winston back by his shoulders, causing him to run into Charlie. Charlie grabbed Winston’s shoulder to steady him. 

Monty Regretted it as soon as he did it. Seeing the look on Winstons face was to much for him, so he quickly turned around and left. “Man don’t worry bout him, so...the year book?” Diego said, changing the subject as if it never even happened. “Ummm...before next weeks game,” Winston whispered before walking away. The boys were left standing there. 

Monty skipped first hour, not wanting to face Winston. He hurried to second hour which was gym. As he walked into the locker room there was an awkward quiet tension. The only sound was lockers opening and people getting changed. 

“Man, the homophobic shits gotta stop,” Monty heard as he opened his locker. He turned around to see Diego with his arms crossed. Monty scoffed, “what?” Monty started to put stuff in his locker before Diego shut it, almost catching his fingers. 

“Bro I’m serious. It’s getting ridiculous, it’s the fucking 21st century. Our quarterback is bisexual. Stop acting like a dick,” Diego said while the boys watched. “Yeah,” said Luke standing up behind Diego. Monty didn’t know how to respond, there is so many words he wanted to say to his friends. 

He suddenly knew that they were accepting, and that they wouldn’t judge him for the things he felt. The things he was, and the things he had done. 

Diego stood waiting for an answer. “Ok,” Monty simply said before pulling away and opening his locker back up. Luke and Diego went back to what they were doing, getting changed. Before they were all interrupted by an announcement.

“Code red, we are entering a lockdown situation, code red”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little cliff hanger


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockdown

When Winston was 15 he was beat up for the first time. After being forced to go through P.E. due to the ridiculous, and archaic school rules.

Someone spread a rumor that he was secretly taking pictures of boys in the locker rooms. Winston didn’t hear about the rumor until the boys swarmed his locker after the class. He left with a broken rib and multiple bruises on his stomach and chest. They didn’t dare leave any on his face. He thinks it the most scared he has ever been. Until now. 

Winston was working on the football teams pictures when he heard the announcement. 

“Code red, we are entering a lockdown situation, code red” 

Just an hour earlier, Monty called him that word. How can that word affect him so much? Monty pushed him. Monty’s push didn’t physically hurt him, but his words definitely did. That violent push could be the last time Monty touches him. 

Winston usually is an optimist, but with the terrible morning he has had and the code red, he is feeling especially pessimistic. 

Isn’t it common sense that if it was a drill they would have said so? 

Winston is momentarily frozen before he grabs one of the stools and puts it under the door handle. He took comfort in the fact that his eyes were well adjusted to the red lights and if someone looks in they won’t be able to see as clearly. After ensuring that the stool would hold, he sat down beneath the table with his head to his knees. 

His heart was beating quickly, just from that announcement. He kept his ears peeled and tried to slow his breathing. 

This could be the last day of his life. 

He never really thought about it, dying. Even when he was getting severely bullied, he never thought that death was a good way out. Winston’s camera caught a glare from the red lights, temporarily distracting him. 

Everything in Winstons life seemed to be a hassle especially when he was at Hillcrest. Waking up in the morning was sometimes even a choir. Photography was the only thing that sparked a feeling of meaning, a feeling of joy. The only thing close to that feeling was how he felt with Monty. 

The only other boy that seemed to care about him in the past was Kimberly. He was a foreign exchange student that stayed a semester at Hillcrest last year. Their relationship wasn’t romantic, it was mostly sexual, but Kimberly remained consistently friendly. 

Friendly. 

Monty was friendly, at least when they were alone. The way Monty changes from personality to personality made Winston question his senses. 

Had he imagined the care that Monty showed for him? Was Monty’s reasoning behind the friendliness, some kind of pity? 

Winston just wanted to understand where the bruises on Monty’s face came from. 

Was his mistake asking in front of Monty’s friends, or was his mistake asking at all? 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the loudest bang he had ever heard. It was similar to the sound of being slammed into a locker, which had happened to him over a dozen times at Hillcrest. The bangs got louder and louder and he felt his heart start to beat faster and faster. 

He imagined that this is what war was like, constant anxiety, heart almost punching through your chest, and your ear drums buzzing at the loud noises. But in a way, he also thought that bullying was the same, constant anxiety, boys punching his chest, and the loud clash of being thrown against a locker. Winston tried to decipher which was worse as he wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face in his knees. 

___________________________

Monty was sitting with his back to his football locker, relaxing. They have these stupid drills all the time. He only started taking it seriously when he realized people around him were taking it seriously. 

What if it is real? 

In the back of his mind he was thinking of Winston. He felt bad as soon as he did it. But the regret amplified the more he was away from Winston. 

Monty took is phone out of his pocket and opened Winstons messages. Monty wanted to explain everything to him. He wanted to explain why he had the bruises, and why he got so angry. He wanted someone else to understand why he is the way he is. He wanted to explain why he is so mad all the time. But he cant. 

Monty: “I’m sorry.” 

Monty looks at the message after he sends it for a good 5 minutes before shutting his phone off and resting it in his lap. He looks around at his team mates. Who would have thought that they would be so accepting? 

Monty’s phone buzzes and he realizes it’s a text from Estella. She is a lot more sensitive than him. Not because she is a girl, but because he makes sure she is allowed to express her feelings. 

He takes the beatings so she doesn’t have to. He covers for her when she gets in trouble. She try’s to do the same, but Monty always lets it fall back on him. Monty convinces himself that it is out of love. But in reality it’s selfishness. He thinks he deserves the punishments in a way. 

Estella: “I’m scared, where are you?” 

Isn’t the first rule of school shootings that you aren’t supposed to tell people where you are? Monty thought while rereading the message. His thoughts contradicted theirselves. He was acting like it was a drill, but thinking like it wasn’t one. 

Monty: “It’s just a drill.” 

Monty types while sending the message. As soon as it went through he heard a loud bang. Everyone flinched in sync looking around at each other. Diego grabbed his baseball bat which was resting on a bench and held it close. Monty’s first thoughts went to Winston. 

He hasn’t answered yet. 

Monty opened his phone and checked for any messages. Kerba walks over to the doors, making sure that they are securely looked before getting a bat from his office and sitting down with the rest of the boys. 

Monty’s mind drifts back to this morning. He pushed Winston. All Monty has ever wanted was to be ok, physically that is. He doesn’t want the bruises from his father, he doesn’t want the pain from his father, he wouldn’t wish it upon his worst enemy. 

Yet the moment that Winston seemed concerned about the same thing he didn’t like, he got angry. The hypocrisy of the stupid situation is ridiculous. More loud pops pull Monty out of his thoughts. 

Diego stands up, “Come on coach, I can’t sit around while people are dying.” 

Coach stands up and matches Diego’s heroic stress with sternness, “I understand you want to help, but putting yourself in harms way isn’t going to save anyone. Now sit the fuck down.” 

Diego gave up surprisingly easily. He probably talked himself out of it as soon as he stood up. Monty looks back at his phone to see if Winston has answered. 

Monty: “Are you ok?” 

As he pushes send he has a terrible thought. 

I might die, without anyone knowing who I actually am. 

Monty’s heart speeds up at the thought. He has spent so long hiding who he was that he didn’t realize that one day he might not want to. It’s funny that death is the only thing that makes him want to be himself, or, maybe it’s sad. 

Monty opens his phone again see if Winston answered. He didn’t. Monty’s mind went wild at the different scenarios that could have happened, or could happen. 

Monty: “Why aren’t you answering?” 

Monty pressed send as he let out a huff of anxiety. The weight was back. It was gone when he was with Winston, he felt warm and light with Winston, but now the weight feels even heavier. Monty looked at his phone again. 

A loud bang made him jerk his body, almost sending the phone to the ground. “Fuck,” Monty whispered as he leaned his head against the locker. Monty opened his phone up again. 

Monty: “I’m really sorry about earlier.” 

Monty pressed send and sat his phone down in his lap, giving himself a small break. He seemed to care more about if Winston was gonna be ok than himself. 

Maybe if Monty wasn’t so terrible to Winston this morning they would be in the drill together. Monty thinks about it for a second, the feeling he got when he was with Winston felt as though he was born to be with him. As if he was designed to be with him. The weight lifting off his shoulders and the feeling that felt his chest was indescribable. 

Maybe it felt that way because anything compared to the hell that was his life was by comparison good, or maybe Winston was just a ball of sunshine. A ball of sunshine that he treated like garbage this morning. He pulled out his phone and started texting more, one after another. 

Monty: “Are you ok?” 

Monty: “I’m sorry if you’re mad, please just answer.” 

Monty: “Answer” 

Monty: “I need you” 

Monty texted the last message and sat up on the ground. Monty knew he sounded needy, but at the time he didn’t care, he was needy. He checked his phone one more time before resting his head on his knees. His breathe seemed to be getting faster and faster. All Monty can think about is Winston. 

“Hey, you ok?” Justin said while putting a hand on his shoulder. Monty opened his eyes, and nodded a yes. 

Monty never thought about it until now but him and Justin are very similar. The broken home, the abuse, the anger. The only difference is Justin found a way to escape, he now has a better, easier life. 

Justin rested his hand on his shoulder for a few seconds before squeezing and letting go. Monty wonders if it comforts Justin as much as it comforts himself, not that he would ever admit it. Monty grabs his phone checks it again, nothing. Before he can huff again there is another announcement. 

“That concludes the lockdown drill, thank you to the students and staff for your efforts, have a good rest of your day” 

Monty hits his head against the locker, “You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Diego stands up making a loud noise as he throws his bat down. Everyone is mad. Even Kerba, it was so real. The gun noises, the lack of ‘this is a drill’ in the announcement. 

Monty stands up wallowing in the wave of emotions he just went through. For some reason embarrassment fills his body. What kind of friend would text things like that? The embarrassment changes into realization. His thoughts 10 minutes ago were about death. 

He could have died without anyone knowing who was. Well, he is alive, so is he gonna do something about it? Is he gonna be himself? Who even is he? Monty has spent so long repressing himself that he barely knows who he is. 

Winston still hasn’t answered his messages, in a way he is kind of glad. 

Monty leaves the locker room to try and find Winston. The first place he checks is the photography lab, which he gets lucky, Winston is there. He opens the red room door and there he is. 

Winston’s still a little rough. He has tear marks on his face and has his arms wrapped around himself in a protective way, he is standing up leaning over the table. He stands up straight as soon as Monty walks in. They stand in silence for a second before Monty speaks. 

“I’m...sorry, about today,” Monty said. He is sorry. He is sorry about the word, and the tone, and the push. But he is also sorry about the drill, and the fact that Winston was alone. Winston just stands staring taking in the words. 

“I...I texted you,” Monty said while Winston sniffled. 

Winston looked at the ground and back at Monty, “I left my phone in my locker.” 

Monty nods. Taking a step towards Winston. “Are you ok?” Monty says. 

Winston’s arms wrapped around himself again, his face seemed to crumble a little. “That was...that was really scary,” Winston said before breaking down completely. Monty watched sadly as Winston hugged himself tighter and caved to his emotions. 

Monty walked forward and wrapped his arms around Winston. Winston seemed to cry even harder as Monty hugged him. His crying didn’t last very long, but Monty continued to hug him. 

Monty was so scared 20 minutes ago, that their last moments would be harsh. Monty knew he could be so much better than that. He hated the pain his father put him through, why should he put anyone else through it? 

Winston snuggled his wet face into Monty’s neck. Monty inhaled Winston’s smell and hugged him tighter. So caught up in each other that they didn’t notice someone open the door. 

“Sorry, am I interrupting?” Tyler said as he took in what Monty and Winston were doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliff hanger sorry


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston understands Monty a little more.

If this was any other day, if Monty’s mind set was any different he would have beat the shit out of Tyler and threatened him to keep quiet. To Winston’s surprise nothing happened. 

I mean, Tyler didn’t even see anything. They were hugging. It would have been different if they were doing something sexual. Hugging after the ridiculously insane drill they just had wasn’t odd. 

When they heard Tyler speak they broke apart. Monty stayed quiet as Winston and Tyler discussed the football pictures as if it was just any other day and they didn’t all just go through something traumatic. When their conversation was over Tyler stood looking back and forth between Monty and winston. Tyler smiled at Winston and waves as he leaves the room. 

Monty and Winston stand in silence. Winston opens his mouth to say something but Monty cuts him off. “I gotta go,” Monty said before walking out of the room leaving Winston alone. 

Half an hour ago all Monty wanted was to be with Winston, but now he just wanted to be alone. He just recently started opening up to the possibility of being himself, and someone seeing him and another boy close wasn’t as humiliating as he thought it would be. 

It was sort of fine. 

Monty made his way through the school and outside. The school was in shambles, everyone was so emotional right now. The hallway sounded like a funeral with the amount of crying. Monty got in his car and rested his head against the steering wheel. He needed a break. Monty started his car and started to drive. 

__________________________________

Winston made his way to his locker after gathering his camera equipment from the red room. He opened it swiftly and filled it with his things, grabbing his phone and car keys. He unlocked the phone noticing all the messages Monty left him. 

They seem so sweet. 

Winston read them all and tried to think of what to say next before he got another text from Monty. 

Monty: You want to hang out later? 

Winston stared at the message thinking. All of the things that happened today and he still hasn’t forgotten about what happened this morning. With the drill he got sidetracked, but now he was angry again. 

Winston: Are you sure you wanna hang out with a Faggot? 

Winston sent it and felt his heart speed up. Conflict scares him, but he is sick of being put down. 

Monty reads the message and groans. He shouldn’t have said that. He knows how childish It was. 

Monty: let me apologize. 

Winston read the message and decided to not answer. He leaves the school parking lot and drives home, taking detours, no rush. 

Monty waits for a response and takes action when he isn’t given one. 

Winston makes his way inside and into his room before he is interrupted by the door bell being rung. Winston huffs in annoyance and makes his way down stairs. Monty has already let himself in, the bell was obviously just to get his attention. 

Monty walks towards Winston, “Let me explain.” Winston looks at the floor as he hears Monty’s words 

“Or what, are you gonna push me again?” Winston said while crossing his arms. He is impressing himself. Years and years of being bullied and not once did Winston ever stick up for himself. No more. 

Monty laughs humorlessly, “Jesus Christ I said I was sorry,” Monty snaps. 

Winston huffs, “I don’t understand you, you say you’re sorry but you’re acting like this.” 

Monty rubs his hand over his face, stressed and annoyed because Winston was right. Monty had an attitude for no reason. Winston isn’t obligated to accept his apology, especially when he is being a dick. 

Winston continued making his point, “If you’re here to give me an attitude why don’t you just leave?” Winston pointed at the door before turning his back to Monty. 

Winston was right. 

Monty watched Winston rest against the table before starting to walk back to him room. Monty didn’t want him to go. 

“It was my dad,” Monty said without thinking. Winston stopped in his tracks and turned around, he didn’t understand. 

“What was your dad?” Winston said, a little harsh than needed. Winston and Monty’s dynamics changed and it made Winston feel hypercritical. Monty’s tone was now soft, yet Winston remained harsh. 

Monty breathed in and looked down before answering. “This morning, you asked about the bruises,” Monty said while refusing to meet Winstons eyes. 

Winston remained silent, trying to understand the situation, but failing. Monty picked up on it and continued, “The school councilor called him. He...doesn’t want me doing...doing ‘girly’ things like, talking to a councilor.” Monty said, making sure to empathize “girly” with air quotes. 

Winston still remained silent, he started to understand more and more as Monty explained. Monty continued to speak to fill the silence. “I stuck up for myself and he punched me...a couple times,” Monty said switching from foot to foot. 

Winston tried to understand the complexity of everything that Monty was saying, but he couldn’t take it all in at once. 

Was this a regular thing? 

Winston finally broke the silence, “Do you...do you wanna go to my room?” Winston said while staring at Monty. With a nod, Monty followed Winston upstairs.   
When they entered Winstons room, Monty shut the door. 

Like the first time they were In the room together, Winston sat on the bed next to Monty. The bruises on his cheek looks even worse up close. Winston lifted his hand touched his fingers to Monty’s bruise. Monty’s face scrunched up at the sensitivity, and the coldness of Winstons fingers. 

“Does it hurt?” Winston said, as his finger fell back to his side. 

Monty was quick to answer, “No.” That was a lie. He doesn’t want to lie anymore. “Yes,” Monty corrected himself, as he looked away from Winston, starring at the wall in front of them. 

Winston admired Monty’s side profile. If only Monty’s face wasn’t bruised. He doesn’t understand how people can just hurt their inferiors. 

Winston leads toward Monty and places a soft kiss on the bruise. When Monty doesn’t pull away, Winston puts his hand on the other side of Monty’s face and kiss softly up his cheek. Monty shuts his eyes and rubs his fingers up Winstons hand, pressing it harder into his cheek. 

Monty flinched away from the kiss when Winston reached his eyebrow bone. Winston pulls away and looks at Monty. Monty is loving every second of this, but it’s also to much. Everything with Winston is so overwhelming. 

Monty opens his eyes and leaned closer to the hand that was still on his cheek. Monty leaned forward and kissed Winston, grabbing the back of his neck to pull him closer. Winston pushes his body closer to Monty, as their kiss gets heated they are interrupted by Monty’s phone going off. 

Monty checks it and huffs, “It’s my sister I gotta go.” Winston looks disappointed, but nods. He stands up and opens the bedroom door for Monty. Monty looks down the stairs and back at Winston, as if he knows which one he would choose if it was up to him. 

Before going he grabs Winstons face with both hands and kisses him deeply. 

Early he thought his last moment with winston was harsh and cruel, he wants to ensure that every last moment with Winston from now on would be dream worthy. 

He made his way down stairs and into his car. Estellas message was very vague, but it was about Dad. 

Monty got home and found out that the reason Estella wanted him home was because his dad was drinking heavily. That is usually followed by arguing, which is followed by fighting. 

Monty and Estella were currently sitting on Estellas bed, talking quietly not to alert their father. When things got like this, they always stayed together. Monty likes to tell himself that he does it to comfort his sister, but it comforts him more than it does her and they both know it. At the end of the day it’s only one of them that will receive a beating. 

Monty’s phone buzzed and he realized it was a message from Winston. 

Winston: You wanna come over tomorrow? 

Monty reread it, and looked back up at Estella who was currently talking about this stupid book she is reading for English class. 

Monty: duh 

Winston read the message and chuckled. 

Winston: Good night, thank you for trusting me today. 

Winston texted before drifting to sleep, what a lovely end to a terrible day. Monty’s trust helped assure him that he wasn’t imagining their chemistry. 

Monty’s heart fluttered as he read the message. 

Monty: Good night Winnie 

Monty hated pet names, and flirting, and platonic love before he met Winston. But it feels so perfect. He had only called him Winnie one other time, and it was when they had sex. 

He put his phone down and decided to say goodnight to Estella. He went to his room quietly and basically passed out as soon as he entered his room. 

Monty was shaken away by a soft hand saying his name. Monty groaned and rolled over, “What?” He opened his eyes and saw Estella standing over him, holding his phone. She had a bright smile on her face. Monty looked up at her confused. 

“Who is Winston?” She said while she handed him his phone. A text from winston visible on the screen. 

Winston: good morning. Get over here, I miss you. 

Monty looked up at Estella not knowing what to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger BAHAHAHA


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Smut, and football games.

Monty sat up in bed rereading the message. Estella stood waiting, her smile was still huge. “Well? Who is Winston?” Estella said while sitting down on Monty’s bed. “Did you go through my phone,” Monty said, angry at the possibility. Estellas smile dropped, “What! Of course not. You left your phone in my room last night and the message just popped up.” 

Monty felt there were two things he could do, lie about everything, or tell a little bit of the truth, enough to keep her off his back. 

“He’s my friend,” Monty said, Estellas smile returning. Her eyebrows raised, giving an all knowing smirk. She laughed, “Ohhh your....Friend,” Estella replied while walking to the door. When Monty felt his face light up and she shut the door before coming back to the bed. “I knew it!” Estella said before sitting down on the bed. 

Monty laughed, “What exactly do you know?” He said to Estella, pretending to not know what she was inferring. 

Estella gave him a look, and decided to end the conversation, “You know.” She said before walking out of the door. Monty was left in the room with his thoughts. 

That went...fine? 

And how did he sleep until 1pm? 

Monty grabbed his phone and decided to text Winston back. 

Monty: I’ll be over soon. 

Monty pressed send and got dressed to go down stairs. When he got to the last step Estella called to him, “I made breakfast if you want to warm some up.” Monty declined and made his way to the door. 

“Where are you going?” Estella said laughing, knowing full well where he was headed. Monty turned to her smirking, he flicked her off and walked out the door to the sound of her laughing. 

Was it ok to joke about this? Did she actually understand? 

Monty got in his car and started driving to Winston’s. 

Why was his parents always gone? 

Monty never thought that he would be able to be his self. He never thought his sister was the type to hate people for this type of thing, but family continuously lets him down. Estella wasn’t even remotely bothered by it, she even teased him! It wasn’t mean teasing, it was all out of love. 

Monty’s thoughts loop and he continues to think about Estella. He is pulled out of his thoughts as he pulls into Winstons drive way. Winston pokes his head out of his front door like he has been waiting eagerly. 

Winston shuts the door and waits for Monty, sitting down on the couch. Monty walks into the house and Winston notices his face, which is devoid of anger, it’s soft. 

“You look like you’re in a good mood,” Winston said while standing up. Monty looks to the ground thinking, then looks back at Winston. “Maybe,” Monty says while sitting down on the couch, Winston follows him.

Winston looks at him, waiting for him to explain. “Umm...my sister, I think she knows about us,” Monty says, voice warm. 

Winston continues looking at him, before speaking. “So I’m assuming she was fine with it?” Monty looks up at Winston and nods smirking, Winston smiles back. 

“That’s great!” Winston said, his voice getting higher with his excitement. Monty will never admit how adorable he found it and how comforting his voice was. 

Monty smiled and stared back at the ground. Winston noticed Monty’s disconnection, and decided to take his mind off it. 

“You wanna...watch a movie?” Winston said while standing and walking towards his movie collection. Monty looked up at Monty and nodded. 

“You pick,” Monty said while getting comfortable, watching Winston get excited over what movie to watch. 

“Ok, I picked my two favorites, you choose. First choice is ‘The Perks of Being a Wallflower’ or ‘Percy Jackson’. You choose,” Winston said while holding both movies in front of Monty’s face. 

Monty points to the former and Winston puts it into the DVD player sitting down next to Monty. As the movie started Monty’s tense shoulders relaxed, and into Winston. As they got more comfortable with each other, Winstons body leaned against Monty. Monty’s arm went around the top of the couch but it ended up around Winstons shoulders. Monty looked around the house and he remembered his earlier thoughts.

Why was winston always home alone? 

“Where are your parents?” Monty said while looking at Winston. Winston took his eyes off the movie and looked away from the movie hesitantly. 

“They are in...Bulgaria? Or South Africa? Somewhere pretty for business. I’m home alone all the time. They are gonna be back in like 5 weeks, they’ll stay for a few days and then they’ll leave again,” Winston said while Monty listened. 

“Isn’t it lonely?” Monty asked, waiting for a response. Winston looked down thinking and then he smiled, “It used to be, but not anymore. I have a friend that occupies my time.” 

Monty smiled and shook his head, “Oh yeah?” Monty said looking at Winston. Winston nodded his head looking back at the tv. 

They were friends, right? 

After the movie was over they decided to make something to eat. It was now 5pm and he had yet to eat breakfast. Monty wanted to eat something sweet, so they decided to try and make pancakes from scratch. 

“1 cup or 1 teaspoon?” Winston said as he got the milk. Monty looked back at his phone, for the ingredient list. Winston took his phone and added more ingredients to the bowl. 

They made small talk as Winston started to stir the ingredients. As Monty was talking he was interrupted by Winston, “Can you stir, my hand hurts?” Winston said while giving Monty the spoon. Monty took the spoon and smiled to himself at how childish Winston was acting. He basically whined when he asked for help. “Alright, done,” Monty said while moving so Winston could take care of the pancake mix.

Winston quickly finished cooking the pancakes, only running into problems when he cooked the last one. Monty asked him a question causing him to look away from the pan. His hand ran into the hot metal and he yelped. Monty walked towards him grabbing his hand. 

“You ok?” Monty said looking at the burn. Winston’s nose scrunched up, “Yeah, I should probably pay more attention, I’ll get some ice.” Winston started walking towards the fridge before Monty stopped him. Winston turned off the stove and sat down. Monty wrapped ice in paper towel and grabbed Winstons hand, laying the ice on the burn. Winston tried to pull away, but Monty kept his hand still. 

“Shhhh,” Monty said trying to soothe. He was very new to this. Winston and Estella are the only people he has ever comforted like this. The only time he really ever did this to Estella is after dad went on a bender and broke a beer bottle on the floor. 

Estella heard the noise and ran down the stairs jumping right on the shards of glass. Monty picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. After taking care of her foot, he wiped up the small drips of blood she tracked up stairs. She couldn’t walk normally for two weeks. If anyone asked, she cut her foot on a rock at the beach. 

After a little while of holding the ice there, the pain doled. Monty got burn cream from the bathroom and a bandaid from the bathroom, Winston smiled shyly at Monty. 

Winston has never felt like this before with anyone. He doesn’t mind Monty not being open, at least he is open with him. Winston smiled at Monty and wraps his hand around the back of his neck. Monty comes closer to Winston and they kiss, gently. Monty pulled back, Winston rested his forehead against Monty’s for a second before pulling back completely. 

“Sooo....food?” Winston said. Monty laughed and they started eating. Cold pancakes weren’t so bad when you are super hungry. Winston gingerly cut his food but stopped when it hurt his burn, Monty noticed and helped. 

He grabbed Winstons knife and fork and said, “I got it.” Winston looked at Monty as he cut his food for him. 

Monty was being so nice. 

After Monty was done, Winston smiled and they ate in comfortable silence. Winston and Monty’s feet bumped into eachother under the table, but Monty didn’t seem to care so Winston kept them connected. 

After they were done, they cleaned up the kitchen. Winston broke the comfortable silence with, “You can tell the football team that I’m done with the pictures.” Monty took their plates to the sink before answering.

“Good, we have a game tomorrow,” Monty said as he turned around and looked at Winston. 

“I know, I’ll be there for year book,” Winston said as he picked up the last of the mess. Monty nodded enjoying what he was hearing. Enjoying the small talk and the presence. He felt like he was in a warm bubble. 

“You wanna go upstairs?” Monty said. Winston smiles and laughs, grabbing Monty’s hand and pulling him up the stairs. 

When they got into the room they started kissing immediately. 

Winston sat down on the bed while Monty stayed standing in front of him. He unbuttoned Monty’s shirt and pushed it over his shoulders. 

Winston face transitions from lust to sadness. “You never told me there were bruises here too,” Winston says, hands trailing over Monty’s torso, falling around Monty waist. Monty looked down at him before looking up and avoiding eye contact. 

“Look at me,” Winston says as he grabs Monty’s face. Monty looks down at him and there is something in his eyes. Something sad, so much has happened today, and he is yet again reminded of his father. 

Monty feels tears come to his eyes, and shuts them. Winston notices, and he wonders if he should say anything or just let him self soothe. Monty knows he has Winston, he feels it. 

Monty opens his eyes and looks down at Winston who seems to be patiently waiting. His hands are still on Monty’s hips. Monty leans down and kisses Winston on his lips. Rough. 

Monty pulls back, biting down on Winstons lip. Winston whimpered, his hands leaving Monty’s waist and going to his zipper. 

To Winston’s surprise Monty grabs his hands stopping him. Winston pulls back to look at Monty’s face. Monty’s hands go to Winston’s zipper

“I want to take care of you,” Monty said while pushing Winston back, making him lay down. 

Monty has never done this before, ever. He is eager, but uncomfortable with the newness. Monty pulls Winstons pants off and kisses him on the lips. He kisses down Winstons torso, Winstons hands wrapped around his head. As he goes lower, Winston rubs his fingers through his hair. Monty was ashamed to admit this is his first time doing this. So he didn’t.

Monty pulled Winstons boxers off and wrapped his hand around Winston dick. Winston laid his head back on the bed and exhaled, hips twitching up slightly. 

Monty watched Winston as his hand moved quicker. Monty bent his head down and sucked on the tip. Winston’s hands pull at his hair, and he lets out a breathy moan. Monty takes more into his mouth, as much as he can, and pulls away sucking. 

Winston’s hand tightens in Monty’s hair and he moans loudly, back arching up. The reaction encouraged Monty to do it again, faster. This time Winstons legs squeezed closer to Monty’s head. Monty pushed his legs opened and kept going, sucking faster. 

Winston moaned thrusting up towards Monty, and put a leg over his shoulder, hand wrapped in Monty’s hair. 

“Don’t stop,” Winston whimpered, thrusting up against, Monty moaning around him. The vibrations gave Winston chills. “Fuck!” Winston said, pulling Monty’s hair. 

As Winston got closer, he got more and more needy. It drove Monty crazy. “Please, oh yes,” Winston said, pulling on the bed sheets. Winston’s body went still, before he moaned loudly, “Monty I’m gonna cum don’t stop.” Monty is definitely gay. He doesn’t want to stop, so he doesn’t. 

Winston cums whining, pushing Monty’s shoulders away from the sensitivity. Monty grabbed his hands and pushes them to the bed. Softly sucking at Winston. He whimpers are the sensitivity, and sits up in bed. “Monty, Monty, Monty, ok, ok, ok, ok,” Winston said pushing his head away. With a ‘pop’ Monty pulled off and Winston fell back on the bed.

Monty laughs and crawls up to Winston. When he gets close enough, Monty opened his tired eyes, and smiled. 

“Give me a minute I’ll return the favor,” Winston whispered before pecking Monty on the lips, and resting his head on the bed, closing his eyes. 

Monty looked at Winston, he looked so tired, and peaceful. Monty leaned towards Winston and whispered in his ear, “Don’t worry about it, just go to sleep ok?” 

Winston nodded and pulled Monty closer to him. Monty covered them with a blanket and took his clothes off, laying down next to Winston. In his sleep Winston pulled him closer, resting his head on his chest. 

_________________________________

The next time Monty and Winston see each other is at the football game. 

Winston gets his camera gear and heads to the field. He sets up his equipment and waits on the sidelines for the football team to get to the field. 

Winston’s breath catches in his throat. He didn’t think to ask who they are playing. The Hillcrest team makes its way through the visitor gate and on to their side of the field. Winston’s hands shake. Half of these boys made his life a living hell. 

During the lock down drill Winston wasn’t sure what was worse, but now he is sure. He would rather go through a thousand of those drills than be standing on this field with those boys, those men, right now. 

Winston is distracted by the Tigers entering the field, the crowd goes crazy and he lifts up his shaky hands to take a picture. He breathes deep to try and steady his body and snaps a few good ones. He spots Monty and Charlie quickly. 

Monty looks through his helmet at Winston, Winston takes the camera away from his eyes and smiles. 

As the game starts his anxiety worsens, the Hillcrest team gets closer to his place on the side lines, and with his luck, as soon as they get at the 50 yard line, where he is at, they call a break. As the Hillcrest team jogs back to the coach, someone notices him. 

“Look who it is...” the football player. Winston only learned two of their names. Lane and Trevor. They were cousins, who came from a catholic family. 

Winston thinks the reason why they hate him isn’t because he is gay, but because they know that Winstons family has 3x as much money as them. They still give him shit about being gay though. 

They form a small half circle around Winston. He pretends not to hear them and continues taking pictures. “I see you are still doing photography, I wonder if the boys at this school know how much of a pervert you are,” Trevor says stepping closer to Winston. 

The tigers get finished talking about the plays they are going to run and disband. Monty looks over at Winston, to see half of Hillcrest’s team around him. Winston taps Charlie, and makes him look. 

Winston doesn’t answer Trevor, he pulls his camera away from his eyes and looks through the pictures he has already gotten. Trevor slaps the camera to the ground and pushes him back at his shoulders. “I’m fucking talking to you,” Trevor says, stepping back to the group, watching Winston reclaim his balance. Winston remained quiet. 

“Is there a problem?” Monty said, making his way to the group. Charlie stayed back, letting Monty speak. Trevor looked at the boys and back to Winston. Trevor grabbed Winstons his shoulder and said, “Hey homo, are these your boyfriends?” Trevor said pointing back to Charlie and Monty. 

Monty stepped forward punching Trevor in the face. Lane stepped in, going for Monty as well. This is when Charlie jumped in. 

Both of teams noticed the fight and ran to the action, they had no intention of breaking it up. 

Winston stood still not knowing what to do, he looked up to make sure Monty was ok. Winston looked down at his camera. The lens was shattered. The money is no problem, it’s the person who broke it that is messing with him. 

He feels so helpless. Monty had to protect him because he was week. 

___________________________________

Monty was sitting in the locker room, the whole team was. Everyone had joined into the fight. They were now getting lectured by coach Kerba. 

“Who started the fight?” Kerba said, looking around at everyone. Charlie fesses up, he tries to take most of the blame, but Monty can’t do that to him. 

“I started the fight,” Monty says, everyone looks at him. They don’t care as much about the fight, they are just curious to why. 

“Hillcrest is threatening personal injury lawsuits, you have to tell me why you did it,” Kerba says getting closer to Monty. 

Monty knows he has two choices. He could tell the truth, or he could lie. But what’s the point? This entire team is supportive, and if he tells the truth they won’t get in trouble. 

He decided to be brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunsets, bravery, and fluff.

Monty wants to be brave. 

What is the point of pretending to be someone you are not? 

Monty has been think about it religiously since the drill. He could have died without anyone knowing who he was. He could have died the mean, homophobic, dick who got beat by his father. That is what he seemed like on the outside. 

Kerba waited for an answer, the whole locker room seemed wired waiting for an answer.

Monty breathes in looking at the locker room floor, “They were being....like....  
Homophobic or whatever to Winston.” Monty said stumbling over his words, pretending not to be professional in the subject. 

“Why the fuck do you even care, you say homophobic shit all the time?” Diego said confused and annoyed. He is the type of person to have his friends back, but Monty was being hypocritical. 

Monty replied, matching his harsh tone, “You don’t fucking get it.” Monty said before he was interrupted by Kerba. 

“Then Monty, explain it,” Kerba said looking down at Monty, seriously. 

Monty thought about what he wanted to say, he looked at Diego, and back at Kerba, and at Charlie hoping that he would find the answer in one of their faces. That he would see the same acceptance that he needed. 

But they were angry at him for the fight, at least every one except Charlie. In a way, Monty thinks he understands. But his face doesn’t seem to be accepting, it seems to want to leave the locker room and get home. 

“Hillcrest came here. With their fucking privilege, acting like they were doing charity by being here. Then went to Winston, who is my friend, and treated him like shit too,” Monty said, loudly, trying to explain without actually explaining. 

He didn’t lie. 

He just didn’t feel the acceptance.

Winston is his friend. 

Everyone is quiet. Monty looks to them, trying to understand their thoughts. They don’t seem bothered. Had Monty mistaken Diego’s acceptance, for everyone on the team. If everyone on the team was so accepting wouldn’t they be more upset? 

Maybe Monty was glad he didn’t tell them. 

Monty decided not to stay around long enough for them to give their opinions on Monty’s reasoning. He grabbed his stuff and left, Kerba yelled after him, but he ignored it. 

Monty went to find Winston. He looked in the photography lab, and the parking lot, before going back to the field. 

He finds Winston in the same spot as before, he is sitting on a bench by the sidelines, messing with his camera. 

Winston doesn’t notice Monty until he says something. “Hey,” Monty says, softly, but it still makes Winston jump a little. 

Winston looks down at his camera and turns around too see Monty. Winston’s face, is the complete opposite of his team mates. He always looks so accepting. 

Maybe it’s the face that Winston makes when he looks at Monty. 

Or, maybe it’s the feeling Monty gets around Winston that makes Monty think that he will always accept him. 

Along with this accepting look, Winston’s eyes are red and puffy and Monty can tell that he has been crying. 

“Hey,” Winston said smiling, but as soon as he did more tears came to his eyes. Monty choose to ignore it, considering Winston’s smile made it clear that he didn’t want Monty to know. 

Monty didn’t know what he wanted to say. 

“Umm are you in trouble?” Winston said breaking the silence, looking back at his camera. His cheeks were red, he looked embarrassed for some reason. 

“Not really,” Monty said while walking to sit on the bench with Winston. Winston looks at Monty nodding. Monty continues, “Hillcrest is threatening law suits I guess. But I told them why I started the fight so it’s not a big deal,” Monty said, confusing Winston. 

“Wait, what did you tell them?” Winston questioned. Monty replied with, “I just said they were being homophobic towards you, and that I stood up for you because you’re my friend.” Winston nodded while looking at the ground. 

He was acting so strange. Barely answering Monty’s question. 

“What’s up with you?” Monty said, his tone becoming even lighter. Winston thinks this is the softest Monty has ever talked to him. It’s basically a whisper, like he is afraid to break Winston. 

“I’m just...” Winston pauses and puts his hand over his face. Monty waits watching, Winston wipes his eyes. “I’m just really sorry I got you in trouble,” Winston said while avoiding Monty’s eyes. 

Winston felt guilty. 

Monty felt guilty that Winston felt guilty. He had nothing to feel bad about. 

“You have nothing to feel sorry for. I did do it for you but it’s also because...” Monty stopped, thinking about what he wanted to say. Winston watched his eyes wet. 

“...I’m tired of pretending,” Monty says annoyed, with the concept. 

Winston wipes his eyes again and smiles, tears drying up. Monty didn’t want him to cry. Ever. 

“You wanna go somewhere with me?” Winston said, waiting for an answer eagerly. 

“Sure,” Monty said. As quickly as he said it winston gathered his stuff rushing and put them in his bag. 

“Come on, hurry!” Winston said as he started running towards the parking lot. Monty ran after him not understand the urgency of rushing. 

When they got to Winston’s car, he started it quickly and drove even faster. Monty pretended to ignore the dangerous driving and started making conversation. 

“Jesus, what’s the hurry?” Monty said laughing. Winston giggled, his face finally devoid of all sadness and guilt. “You’ll see,” Winston said. 

They drove and drove until they got to a certain road that just seemed to keep going up and up. 

This is gonna be hell driving down in the dark. 

Winston kept driving till he got where he wanted. Perfect timing. Winston unbuckled and they both got out of the car. 

They were at the edge of a small mountain, they could see the whole town from this small point. Monty looked up at the sky full of beautiful colors and back at Winston. The reflection of the colors on his skin has to be the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. 

At this moment Monty feels happy, and alive, and love. He is so sure of this feeling. 

Winston walks towards the edge and shuts his eyes leaning his head back before snapping it up. 

“Isn’t it fucking beautiful!?!” Winston practically yelled while quickly walking towards Monty to bring him closer to the edge. 

Monty smiled and looked up at the sky. 

Winston left Monty there to go get his spare camera. As soon as he got it he started taking pictures of Monty. Monty was to busy caught up in this feeling. 

The bright colors, the warmth of the air, and Winston. 

Out of all of the beautiful things he has been able to encounter in his short life, Winston somehow redefined his meaning for the word. Not just the way he looks. But the way he talks, his smell, the way he messed up his spanish essay because he wrote in French. 

How can one person swoop in and change the way you see the world? 

How does one person change your beliefs on why you are out on this world? 

Before Winston he couldn’t care less about why he was alive, but being here, under these beautiful lights. He can’t think of any other reason to be alive, he was made to be with Winston. 

He finally notices Winston taking pictures and tries to stop him. 

“Ok, Ok, Ok, my turn,” Monty said holding his hand out for the camera. Winston hesitatingly handed it to him. 

“I’m a little photo shy,” Winston said, his hand still over the lens. Monty pulled back. Getting Winston in frame, “You look perfect, now shush,” Monty said as he navigated how to take a picture. 

It is a lot more complicated than it looks, you have to focus the camera and click the buttons and make the flash go on and blah blah blah. 

Monty finally gets it and takes a picture of Winston, standing in front of the most beautiful sky he has ever seen. 

Monty pulls the camera away and looks at the picture. The singular picture. 

Monty looks back at Winston, who smiles at him. 

What is life without this person? 

Monty spent so much time upset and mad. Why was that needed? Now that Monty sees what he was missing, he can’t see a world going back to it. 

Monty walked towards Winston before putting a hand on his cheek and kissing him softly on the lips. Winston kissed back before pulling back. 

“Can we please get a picture with the pretty background?” Winston said, grabbing his camera off of Monty, like he already knew what the answer would be. 

Monty smiles at him. What a dork. He nodded and Winston got his tripod out of his car. The sky was changing colors every second. The red faded into purple, and the orange faded into red. The purple remaining lilac. 

He set up the camera and Monty and Winston got really close. 

“It’ll take like 20 every 5 seconds so be prepared,” Winston said while putting his arms around Monty shoulders and kissing his cheek. The camera fluttered and the pictures were taken. 

They soon forgot that they were trying to getting cute pictures and just wanted to stare at the sky. It was so close to fading into darkness, but it was just completely red now. 

“One more picture?” Monty said to Winston, the sky’s little bit of light shining on Winstons face. They were sitting on their knees watching the sky so Winston adjusted it, making sure they could be as lazy as possible. 

Monty stood on his knees and wrapped his arms around Winston’s chest from behind. He kissed him on cheek and the camera fluttered. Winston smiled. 

He loves affection. He loves openly expressing feelings. It’s something Monty has to get used to. 

“You wanna see the pictures?” Winston said. Monty nodded and Winston got his camera. They scrolled through the pictures as the sun set. Each pictures background was just a little different, colors changing and moving into each other. 

Monty and Winston stayed sitting there even as it got dark. The stars were just as pretty to look at, but Monty still thought Winston was the prettiest thing in sight. 

“So what you told the football team,” Winston said to Monty, taking him out of the moment. “...are we...just friends,” Winston finished. 

Monty doesn’t know what to say. Friends? Best friends? Boyfriends? 

After years of telling himself that it is wrong, he can’t automatically say it’s right. 

“I....I don’t know,” Monty said looking away from Winston. Winston looked away too, maybe he was nervous about this conversation too? 

“Are we....together?” Winston said, looking back at Monty. Winston rested his head on his knees waiting for a response. 

As Monty opened his mouth to Answer he was interrupted by his phone ringing. 

Monty picked up the phone quickly. 

“Hello?” Monty said waiting for an answer. 

“Monty, you need to come home, the school called dad again,” Estella said. Monty heard a faint yell in the background. 

“On my way,” Monty said before hanging up. Winston heard the urgency and started packing, as soon as Monty hung up. 

They got in the car and started to drive. 

Monty was right, it was hell getting down the hill. Luckily Winston isn’t a terrible driver. 

“Can we just...continue our conversation later?” Monty said while looking over at Winston. He smiled and agreed. 

What a great end to a terrible day. 

Maybe he was speaking to soon? 

As they pulled up to Monty’s house, Winston knew he couldn’t hug him or kiss him. “I’ll send you all the good pictures we took, and...thank you, for, sticking up for me,” Winston said, softly to Monty. Monty gave a soft smile and left to go inside.

Monty knew they weren’t being watched but it was to risky. 

Monty opened the door and closed it, quickly being investigated by his father. 

“Another fight?” Monty’s father said, slamming his beer down on the coffee table, the glass making a loud noise. 

Monty can’t fucking take this anymore, “Like you have room to talk.” Monty says getting an aggressive response. 

Monty’s father slams him into the door. “Watch your fucking tone boy, now tell me why?” Montys father waits for a response. 

“One of my buddies said it was for a...boy, some boy who does photography, he’s a twink. Why would you do that?” Monty father said to him. As if the idea of him being helpful is outrageous. As if Monty being nice is ridiculous. 

Monty’s father fills the silence again with another question. 

A terrible question. 

“Are you some kind of homo?” Montys father said pushing him into the door again. 

Monty wants to be brave. 

He thought he could be in the locker room, but he couldn’t. 

But after tonight, seeing the bright lights on Winston’s face made him wonder. 

Life without Winston isn’t life. 

Why should he lie to someone who is gonna find something to hate about him, no matter what. 

Why would he want to lie about the only thing in his life that seems natural?

Monty decides to be brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry!!! Ok, if there is any spelling errors or anything I’m sorry I’m a little 🍃iykyk 
> 
> But I hope you liked it❤️


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concussions, comfort, and support

There is an annoying beeping noise, that reminds Monty of rain, because of the consistency. That’s the first thing he hears, he hasn’t opened his eyes yet. 

He hurts. Everywhere. 

He is very aware of his breathing. Every breathe seems like sharp needles are stabbing his chest. He groans and finally opens his eyes. 

The bright lights are soon dimmed by Estellas silhouette, and his mother. 

“How are you feeling Mijo?” Monty hears her say. She hasn’t called him that in years. 

What is happening? 

Monty tried to speak, to ask what was happening. But everything hurt so much. 

What happened?

“Ellie, can you go get the nurse please?” Their mother said. Estella nodded before leaving the room.

Monty felt his mother’s hands wrap around his own. It used to be a lot more comforting, maybe it was because last time she held his hand he was 12. Now it just makes him feel small. 

The nurse walked in and walked to the side of the bed immediately. 

“How are you feeling Mr. De La Cruz?” The nurse says checking his charts. Monty hurts, everywhere. He can’t communicate it. 

“Hurts,” Monty mumbled before whimpering and breathing in shallowly. 

The nurse leaves, hopefully going to get some medicine. He keeps breathing, and opens his eyes. 

Estella is now by his side too. 

“Do you...do you remember what happened?” Estella said, smiling down sadly. 

Their mom stayed quiet. 

The question momentarily distracted Monty from the pain. He shook his head, telling Estella that he didn’t remember. 

All her can remember is, the sky. The most beautiful sky. The colors, and the warm air. And...Winston. 

That’s all. After that everything is blank. 

The nurse comes back in and Monty feels a jab at his arm, and tastes metal. The relief he feels is almost instant. Monty relaxes, he didn’t even realize he was tensed up. 

“Mr. De La Cruz, do you know where you are?” The nurse said, waiting for a response. 

“I’m assuming a hospital,” Monty mumbled. His face scrunched up, the pain was still sharp when he tried to speak. 

“Can you name the people in this room?” The nurse said as she looked at Monty’s face. 

He didn’t know what she was looking at, or why she was asking. He breathed in, “Mom....‘Stella.” 

The nurse nodded, and decided to explain herself. Monty was still confused. 

“Mrs. De La Cruz....” the nurse began, before she was interrupted. 

“Valentina.” She interrupted, sick of the title. 

“Valentina, Montgomery has a fractured rib, a grade 3 concussion, and 2 broken fingers. The rib, and the fingers is not what we are worried about. When you brought him in he was unconscious, he has been asleep with a concussion for hours,” the nurse said, getting everyone’s attention. 

Monty stayed relaxed, calm. He is still so confused, god his head hurts. 

How did he get a concussion? 

Monty opened his eyes and watched the nurse discuss the risks of sleeping with a concussion. Estella looked over at him and smiled, it was obviously fake. A smile born out of pity. 

She walked to his side of the bed. Estella sat down in a chair next to monty. 

“Is the medicine working?” Estella said, clicking the medicine dropper a few times. Monty nodded, he breathed in, the pain wasn’t as sharp. 

Monty was still so confused. “What....happened?” Monty mumbled to Estella. 

Her eyes watered, she looked up at the nurse and back down at Monty. “Let’s talk about it later?” Estella said, before she tried walking back over to the nurse. 

Monty interrupted her, “No, I want to know now.” He said, trying to sit up. The nurse noticed his struggle and adjusted his bed so he wasn’t flat on his back. 

He winched as he finally sat up. Estella waited for him to situate. Valentina seemed clueless. 

Estella started explaining as soon as the nurse left. “I...texted you. Dad was freaking out, the school called him about some fight. And...I texted you to come home. I waited until you got home and I heard you guys start to argue, or him start to yell or something, and as I left my bedroom I saw him kicking you...I ran down stairs and he walked away from you, and as I got to the 1st floor he had a...gun,” Estella stopped. To let Monty absorb what she was saying. 

Monty needed to know more. “Then what?” He said, looking back from Estella to his mom, who was quiet, listening to the story as well. 

“He pointed it....at your head. As he pulled the trigger I grabbed his arm and the bullet scrapped the side of your head. That’s why you have a concussion. I guess it’s the best scenario when it comes to shooting someone in the head,” Estella said trying to make light out of the situation. 

Monty always hoped that his dad might accept him. Maybe it was something he fantasized about or maybe it was something he pretended he didn’t want because he didn’t want to think that being accepted was important. 

His dad tried to shoot him in the head? 

Monty was still so confused. 

Valentina tried to break the silence, “Why did you get into a fight?” She said, softly. She was acting so odd. 

As she finished her sentence Monty’s memories became clearer. 

He remembers getting hit after he said something. He doesn’t remember his dad ever hitting him that hard. 

What did he say? 

Monty ignored the question. “Where is my phone?” Estella and Valentina looked at each other. Estella walked over to her bag and pulled out Monty’s phone. The screen was cracked, that’s new. 

When he unlocked the phone he realized the insane amount of people that have texted him. 

“Jesus Christ it’s 6pm?” Monty said surprised. He has been in the hospital for the last 7 hours? 

Estella and Valentina hummed in response. They are the same when it comes to serious situations. Silent, sweet, and they try to comfort. 

Everyone texted him. Everyone. Charlie, Winston, Diego, Justin, Zach, even Alex. 

How does everyone know? 

“Where is dad now?” Monty says, still looking at his phone. Slowly looking up at his mom. 

“Estella called the police,” Valentina replied looking to Estella to explain further. 

“Yeah, deputy Standall came and got him,” Estella said, sitting down in her chair. 

Monty put two and two together and realized that deputy standall probably told Alex, who told Charlie, and so on. 

Monty started thinking harder, putting his hand to his forehead nervously, only to flinch when he hits a sensitive spot. The medicine is working a little too well. He feels numb. 

Maybe it’s the extra drips Estella made sure he got, or maybe it’s the fact that his abusive father best the shit out of him before trying to kill him. 

Monty thought about it, what did he say? 

Why did his father hit him so hard? 

Monty thought, closing his eyes to concentrate. He remembers his father saying something about the fight and Winston. 

Monty unlocks his phone and looks for Winstons messages. 

Winston sent pictures. 

And pictures. 

And more pictures. 

Monty didn’t realize how many pictures they took until now. 

Winston: I had a lot of fun, we should do it again. 

Winston: Did everything work out with your sister? 

Winston: I’m gonna go to sleep. 

Winston: good morning 

Winston: are you mad at me? 

Winston: I found out what happened, are you ok? 

Winston: what even happened? 

Winston: I miss you 

Winston: Please be ok 

Monty finished reading the last message and he felt his eyes tear up a bit. He blinked back the tears and sent a quick message to Winston. 

Monty: I’m ok 

Monty didn’t have the energy to type any more. 

Monty hands Estella his phone again and lays back normally in his bed. 

As he pushes the lever to make the bed go down, his memories become clearer. 

His father asked him if he was a ‘homo’. 

Monty thought about it, and what he replied with. Monty answered his fathers question by saying, “Yeah.” That’s it. By what his father did to him you would have assumed that Monty was vulgar, or he was rude, or he spit on him. But no. 

Monty laid back in bed and relaxed. When the nurse came back into the room he made sure if it was safe to sleep now. She said, “Yes, now that we know you have a concussion we know what signs to look for,” she said before exiting the room. 

This was all Monty had to know before he fell back asleep.

____________________________

“Monty, Montyyyy, Monty!” 

Monty woke up to Estella tapping him. He hummed awake. Monty grabbed the thin hospital sheet and pulled it over his head. 

“Monty, come on, I have a surprise!” Estella said as she pulled the sheets down. Monty sat up and groaned in pain. He looked up at Estella as she walked to the door. 

His mother was gone, probably getting food. 

Estella left the room and came back, leaving the door open on her way in. Monty watched for a second, not understanding what Estella was doing. 

He closed his eyes for a second when he heard someone else walk in, he looked up to see Winston. 

“Ok I didn’t go through your phone last time, but I definitely did this time,” Estella said cheerfully. 

Winston stood staring at Monty. He looked even worse this time. His face was all busted up, and there was a resting painful look on it. 

Estella decided to give them some space, she leaves the room and shuts the door. 

Winston stays standing by the door, like he is afraid to go any closer. 

Monty stares back at him. 

Why can’t they just say what they need to say, this silence and longing stares is getting them no where? 

Winston decided that is was to much. The distance between them was to much. Monty’s head is wrapped in gauze and Winston wants to be as close as possible to him. 

Winston walks over to Monty’s bed and sits on the edge, he waits a second staring at Monty, before kissing him roughly. To rough, Monty is sore everywhere, and this kiss is making it worse. But he also never wants it to stop. 

There is so much pain in Monty’s life, but this is the only pain born out of love. Winston pulls back and doesn’t speak. Neither does Monty. Monty lays back in the bed and relaxes his torso. His ribs are killing him, he needs a break. 

Winston watches Monty relax into his bed and pulls back a bit. 

There is so much that he could say, so much that he wants to say. 

He wants to explain to Monty that this is the first time he has ever felt like this about someone. He wants to tell Monty that being with with him is the safest he has ever felt. He wants to explain to Monty that he was so lonely and angry until he met Monty. 

Winston pulled back to rest on Monty’s shoulder. Monty wrapped his arm around Winston. The one thing Monty was scared of, happened. 

Did he have any reason to hide anymore? 

Winston put his face in Monty’s neck and inhaled before pulling away. He wanted to feel the same way he did on that mountain, the beautiful warm sky. 

“Did you...did you get the pictures?” Winston said. Monty looked at Winston and a smile broke out on his face. 

Out of everything that Winston could say, he said that? 

Monty giggles and nods. Winston pulls out his phone and pulls up the pictures. Showing Monty his favorites. 

For a while Monty is distracted, by Winston rambling on about the contrast of the photos, and how the highlights looked great. 

All the photography terms that Monty didn’t understand, or pretend to understand. He just really liked the sound of Winstons voice right now. 

Winston’s voice slowly became a soft whisper, and he drifted to sleep on Monty’s shoulder. 

Monty shut his eyes, the medicine was starting to were off. He would be in pain soon. He kept his eyes shut, listening to Winston breath. When he is in a fury of pain later, he will think about this moment. 

Monty is pulled out of the moment by the door closing. 

Valentina is standing in front of the door watching them. 

She just stands watching, her face blank. 

Monty is worried for a second. His mother never stood up for him when it came to his father. She married him, knowing that he hated people like Monty. 

Monty admits to himself that he is scared. 

Both parents hating him? 

Monty waits, staring at her. His arms pull tighter at Winston, as if she was gonna pull him away from Monty. 

Monty waits, and Valentina smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it 🥺


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston and Monty fluff   
> TW: talks about suicide

Winston was at school. His knee shaking nervously. 

Monty was supposed to get released from the hospital today. The doctor was deciding. There was a chance that the bullet wound could get infected if not taken care of. That could be fatal. 

Estella kept him updated. She reminded him a lot of Monty. There are these moments, when Monty let’s his guard down and shows emotions, and in those moments Winston swears Estella and Monty could be the same person. 

Maybe it’s the patriarchal thought that boys can’t show feelings. Or it’s Monty’s protectiveness, he made sure Estella was taken care of and forgot about himself. 

Winston’s phone buzzes loudly and his teacher looked up. 

They made eye contact and she went back to teaching. 

Estella: The doctor is discharging Monty, you can come by the house after school if you want. Pick us up some food maybe? 

Winston’s heart sped up a little with happiness. 

Winston: you got it

The rest of the school day was basically staring at the clock, and planning out exactly what was gonna do as soon as he left. As soon as the last bell rang, he made his way out of the school and to his car. 

Winston decided on getting them Italian, everyone likes noodles. Winston’s driving was barely legal, he missed Monty. 

He pulled up to the De La Cruz house and left his school bag in the car. Before he walked up the steps Estella opened the door and took the food from him. 

Winston realized they probably haven’t had any good food in a couple days. He smiled at her and followed her inside. 

As he entered the house he noticed something that made his heart drop. 

There was a bullet hole in the wall. They haven’t had time to fix it yet. The hole was small, but it caused Monty to be hospitalized. If that bullet was an inch to the left, Monty would be gone. 

Estella noticed Winston staring at it and tapped him, “Monty is in his room, he just got out of the shower. Please make sure his hair is not wet, he is not supposed to put his head under water yet.” Estella said, she pointed up the stairs and Winston started walking up the stairs. 

For some reason, every step seemed to take him longer. It felt like years, before he finally got to Monty’s room. 

Should he knock? 

He should knock. 

Winston knocked on the door, and waited for a reply. 

Monty was laying on the bed. The medicine they gave him numbed his ribs and his bruises but not his head. He has slept so much in the last 2 days. He feels wide awake. 

Monty sits up when he gets a knock on the door. People don’t usually knock. 

“Yes?” Monty says before laying back down in bed. Winston turns the knob and walks in. Monty smirks, sitting up again. Winston walks to the edge of Monty’s bed. 

“Hey, how you feelin’?” Winston says, voice raising a pitch. Monty hates how much he loves Winstons voice. 

“Ok,” Monty said hand going to his side. His rib was fine, his head will be fine, his broken fingers and bruises will heal. Physically he hurts, but emotionally...

Winston sits down next to Monty on his bed. It reminds him of when they first kissed. It seems like they always end up next to each other. 

“I’m...what happened?” Winston said, curiosity getting the best of him. He looked down at his hands, afraid he went to far. 

Monty knows Winston will understand. Monty looks over at Winston. Winston looks up from his hands. They link eyes and Monty notices Winstons blank face. Winston’s face is devoid of any emotion, but to Monty there was some look hidden. 

A look that told Monty, “I’m right here, I understand everything, nothing you could say could change the way I see you.” 

Monty took a breathe, “I’m gay.” Monty said, it was a whisper. He never said it out loud before. Winston smiled but it dropped as soon as he understood why Monty went to the hospital. 

Did his father find out? 

Winston decided that was enough questions for the day. He leaned towards Monty, and kissed him softly on the lips. Then pecked him on the lips quickly before pulling away. 

“Foods downstairs, you hungry?” Winston said, while standing up. Monty nodded and they went down stairs. 

Estella was sitting on the couch eating, texting on her phone. 

She made room and they all sat down on the couch. 

There was this weird awkward silence that filled the air. Monty thought it was odd. 

He tried hiding his personal life from his friends, he didn’t want them to know what happened at home but they still usually found out. It was the same with Winston, but he tried hiding Winston from everyone. It felt weird having both of his secrets in the same room. 

Monty sat in the middle Winston and Estella at his sides. 

Estella decided to break the silence, “So...how did you guys meet?” Monty cringed. 

Was this some type of small talk?

Winston saved Monty from answering by saying, “School...I bumped into him.” Estella smiled, she obviously wasn’t content with that small amount of information. 

Winston continues, he looks at Monty who rolls his eyes and smirks. “So...we have first hour together, and I needed help because I’m not good at spanish so I asked him for some help,” Winston says sitting back on the couch. 

Estella smiled even brighter, but she still wasn’t finished. Before she could ask any more questions Monty interrupted her. “Let’s watch a movie,” Monty said, temporary distracting her. 

When the movie started Winston and Estella continued talking. To anyone looking in it would have looked like Monty was 3rd wheeling. But to Monty, he was so....relaxed? Happy? Monty. Couldn’t pin point his feelings. The two most important people in his life, in his company. 

Winston scooter closed to Monty, and rested against him. This was fine right? Estella didn’t seem to notice, or if she did notice she didn’t seem to care. 

As the movie was coming to an end, the door opened. Monty stood up from the couch looking at the door. Valentina walked in, alone. Monty releases a breath he doesn’t know he is holding in. 

“How are you feeling?” Valentina says, as she walks towards the kitchen. They still haven’t talked about it. About the fight, or why it happened, or Winston and him sleeping together. 

“I’m feeling good,” Monty says while sitting down, not getting comfortable. Winston sits up too, noticing Monty’s body language. Monty gestures to Winston that he wants to leave. 

Winston stands up, and follows Monty up stairs, no one questions it. 

___________________________  
Winston sits on the bed when they get into the room. “You wanna stay tonight?” Monty asks. Winston smiles nodding. 

It’s getting late, but Monty isn’t tired. He slept so much at the hospital. 

“You going back to school tomorrow?” Winston said, while relaxing against the pillow. Monty starts to undress casually, “Sadly,” he replies back. 

When Monty got to his shirt he whined, lifting his arms hurt, Winston noticed and helped. “Here let me,” Winston said, he tried taking the shirt off one arm at a time, trying not to hurt him. Monty winched, and flinched always from Winston. The medicine was wearing off. Winston tried soothing the pain by stopping his movements. 

Winston started again this time successfully taking off Monty’s shirt leaving him in his boxers. “You need some medicine?” Winston said, while forcing Monty to sit on his bed. Monty nodded, grabbing at his side. Breathing was starting to hurt again. 

“I’ll get it, lay down it’s ok,” Winston said as he pushed Monty back to lay down. He ran his fingers across Monty’s cheek and kissed him before leaving to go find his medicine. 

Winston jogged down stairs to find Valentina sitting with Estella. “Monty’s in pain, where is the medicine he needs to take?” Winston said, skipping straight to the point. 

Valentina stood up, taking him to the kitchen. “Here, the pharmacist said for him to take half of one, one if the pain is terrible,” Valentina said while handing Winston the bottle. 

Winston nodded while waking out of the kitchen, he was stopped by Valentina. 

“You’re his boyfriend?” Valentina said, stopping Winston in his tracks. Winston turns around to look at her. Her face is blank. 

“Umm...something like that. Yeah,” Winston said, he didn’t know what to expect. Valentina, watched Winston for a second, as he stood with the pills in hand. The pills for her son, who was shot by her husband. 

“When I was young, I met Montys father. He became an America citizen before I did. I got pregnant before we got married. Without his marriage I would have been deported, most likely,” Valentina said, as if she was justifying herself. 

Winston could never understand, but he sympathized. She wanted to have a better life for her children, so she secured her position in the United States. 

She married him to keep her children safe, but in doing so put them in danger. He really was a terrible man. 

Winston nodded, “Monty is waiting for me,” he said before they shared a smile and he walked back upstairs. 

When he got In the room Monty was moaning, softly in pain. Winston walked over and tapped him. 

“Hey, hey, take this, it’ll stop the pain,” Winston softly whispered, and helped sit Monty up. 

The pain was terrible, how can one rib and a bullet scrap do this? 

Winston decided to give Monty a full pill, and helped him drink the water. 

Monty relaxed back into the bed, breathing softly. Winston shut the door and took off his clothes, leaving only his boxers, getting in bed next to Monty. 

They stayed laying together, Winston shushing him, trying to soothe him as the pills finally started to work. 

Monty adjusted his position in the bed. Finally being able to move. “You feelin’ better?” Winston said, sitting up, resting his head on his hand. 

“Yeah, those pills are strong.” Monty replies in a soft tone, turning his head to Winston. 

“You nervous? About going back to school?” Winston asked. 

Monty thought for a second. He wonders what people have been saying about him. Did people somehow know the details? 

“Hell no. Have people been speaking about me?” Monty asked, hoping Winston didn’t catch his lie. 

Either Winston doesn’t know he is lying, or he decides not to acknowledge it, “I mean, some people have been spreading rumors. But they’re fucking stupid, no one believes them,” Winston says, making sure to assure Monty that he doesn’t need to get upset. 

“What have they been saying?” Monty says, not quite upset, but not happy either. 

Winston thought for a second, while he watched Monty look away from him and up at the ceiling. 

“There is a couple rumors actually,” Winston said, before Monty looked back at him. 

Monty gestured for him to continue talking and Winston thought of a way to put his words. 

Winston sighs and relaxes next to Monty, “Well, some people think, that it was someone from the fight. Some other people spread around that you and Estella fought and your dad protected her by...” Winston was interrupted by Monty. 

“That’s fucking bullshit,” Monty said annoyed. People actually would say shit like that?

“Hey, I know, you don’t have to convince me. People are just stupid, and are looking for any opportunity to start drama,” Winston said, which caught Monty’s attention. Winston doesn’t think the worst of him. He always sees the best for some odd reason. 

“Is there anymore rumors?” Monty asked in a stressed tone. Winston made eye contact with him and looked up at the ceiling. 

Winston opened his mouth like he was gonna say something and shut it. He did this twice more before actually speaking. “Some people think you did it to yourself. Like Alex did. But you missed, like he did,” Winston said quietly. He looked up at the ceiling waiting for Monty to answer. 

Monty doesn’t know how he feels about it. Suicide is serious. He would be lying if he said he hasn’t thought about it. He would get in a mood about his sexuality and think, “What is the point of living if I’m living someone else’s life?” 

That person who felt and thought that would be so envious of Monty right now. Laying in bed with Winston having small talk. 

This small encounter is what Monty has been craving and dreaming about since he was a child. The feeling that Monty feels, even while having a stressful conversation is perfect. 

“That’s fucked up,” Monty whispered back to Winston. They basked in silence for a second. 

“You must wish that you stayed at Hillcrest. All this stupid drama would have been avoided,” Monty said, nudging Winston with his elbow. 

Winston giggled, and then stopped quickly after. “Actually, Hillcrest was...lonely,” Winston said, getting a funny look from Monty. Winston rolled on his side, facing Monty. 

“The people there weren’t very nice, I mean, you saw them at the game. I was...lonely, for a long time. Until I met you,” Winston said, looking away from Monty, and then looking back. 

They were on their sides looking at eachother. Winston brought his hand up to Monty’s injured face. His thumb rubbed from side to side softly on his bruised cheek. 

Monty opens his mouth like he wanted to say something but the look changes in his eyes and he shuts his mouth. Winston giggles, “What?” Winston pulls his hand away from Monty’s face and looks at him in an accusatory way. Monty huffs and Winston giggles again.

“What? What is it? Tell me?” Winston says, when Monty remains silent. Winston waits for Monty to speak, but he still doesn’t. 

Winston had an idea. He leans closer to Monty and whispers in his ear, “Do you need some persuasion?” Winston pulls away to look at Monty’s face. Monty is smirking, but he still remains silent. 

Winston kisses him on the lips quickly before pulling away, he then kisses him repeatedly on his face, making sure not to be rough. 

Monty giggles and pushes him away, “Ok, Ok, Enough! You are like a dog.” They both laugh, and Winston pulls away looking at Monty. Monty opens his mouth again to speak, this time he actually speaks. 

“I just think...that, ummm...I’m just really glad that you moved school,” Monty whispers. Winston thinks this is the closest he will get to Monty being totally transparent about his emotions. 

Winston smiles at Monty, and leans in for another kiss, Monty hums into it. When they pull away, Winston makes sure to rust his head against Monty’s, gently. 

Winston pulls away and relaxes back into bed, “We should probably go to sleep.” Monty looked up at the words and exhaled, nodding in agreement. 

Winston turned away from Monty and fell asleep. Monty didn’t know how to feel, there were so many feelings to digest. 

He adjusted his body against Winston’s, who back up into him, searching for warmth in his sleep. Monty falls asleep smiling. 

____________________________

Monty was waken up by Winston tapping his shoulder. The pills had started to ware off in his sleep. When he opened his eyes he saw Winston sitting with a water bottle and his pills in hand. 

Monty whined as he sat up. Winston shushed him and put the pills in his mouth. Monty took the water bottle and drank a few gulps. 

“What time is it?” Monty grumbled while laying back in bed. Winston giggles at Monty’s grumpy attitude. Monty pulls the blanket over his head. 

“We have to get ready for school,” Winston says in a soft tone. Monty groans and Winston smiles. Winston grabs the top of the blanket and pulls it down off of Monty’s face. 

Winston laughs at the look on Monty’s face. “Come on, get up,” Winston says, before looking through Monty’s dresser for some clothes. 

“Here, you can wear this,” Winston said as he put a whole outfit on Monty’s bed. 

Monty looks at the outfit and laughs. Winston knows what he would have picked. Monty relaxes into his bed for a second. 

All the rumors, all the missing work his is gonna have, all the practices he missed...

Today is gonna suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter will be the last❤️  
> Also sorry if there is any spelling errors I’m a little 🍃


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, fluff, honesty, sunsets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing the end 🥺

Monty’s leg shakes. Nervously as Winston drives. 

“Monty, chill it’ll be fine,” Estella says as she types on her phone. Monty still shakes  
leg until Winstons hand comes down on his thigh pressing down. 

Monty looks down at Winston’s hand and hesitated to rest his hand in Winston’s. Monty smirks at Winston, and actually relaxes. 

What was he scared of anyway? 

As they pulled up to the school, they stay parked in the parking lot for a few minutes. Winston opens his car door first and they both follow. 

“I’m not looking forward to this,” Monty says as Estella and Winston walk next to him. Winston thinks about what to say. 

“Monty, it’ll be fine, me and Estella are both here,” Winston said trying to soothe him. Monty still seems tense. As they walk into the school they get stares, lot of stares. 

“I gotta go, don’t worry, it will be fine,” Estella says, putting a hand on Monty’s shoulder, before walking to class. 

Winston and Monty were left standing in the hallway, eyes on them. Monty noticed the eyes, he didn’t like it. 

“You wanna walk to first hour?” Winston said, smiling softly. Monty nodded, and they started walking next to each other. It was so tense. 

They walked in silence, and stopped outside of the classroom. Monty was so tense, no one has even said anything and he was tense. “Don’t worry, it’ll all work out, I promise,” Winston said, in a whisper. 

Monty nodded and smiled. Winston walked into the classroom and Monty followed, as soon as he walked in, Monty felt someone tap him. When he turned around he was taken into a hug. 

Diego wrapped his arms around Monty. “Damn man, nice to have you back,” Diego said smiling, before slapping him on the shoulder and walking to his seat. Winston watched as Monty came and sat down In his seat. 

Was Winston supposed to not talk to him? 

Winston pulled out his phone and started typing. 

Winston: I know we didn’t talk about it, but are you ready to tell anyone?

Monty opened his phone when it buzzed and read the message. He honestly didn’t know. 

Monty: I’m not sure

Winston read the message, it didn’t help much. He was pulled out of his thoughts by another message. 

Monty: I’m not ashamed of you or anything. 

Winston smiled at Monty’s reassurance.

Winston: well, that’s good to know. 

Winston hears Monty huff and smiles. 

Monty turns in his seat and looks at Winston briefly. They share a look and then they both look forward. The teacher is teaching, but they both don’t pay attention. 

After class they meet by the door. “You wanna hang out during 5th?” Monty says while he exits the classroom. Winston is surprised and happy about how loud and openly Monty said that. Hanging out isn’t exactly saying they are dating, but its making it apparent that they are friends. 

“Duh, meet me in the photography lab?” Winston asks while walking away from Monty. He turns around when Monty nods and smirks. 

Monty walks his way towards the locker room, walking slowly to get there at the last moment. He wasn’t ready for this. 

As he walked into the locker room it seemed to erupt. 

Luke was the first to ask him a question, “Nice to have you back, how is your head man?” Monty ignored the question and went to his locker. 

“Is it true?” Beecher asked, the rest of the boys eves dropping. Monty scrunched his eyebrows up confused. 

“Is what true?” Monty said while opening his locker. They didn’t seem happy that he was ok, they seemed to want to know the drama. 

“Did that psycho from Hillcrest actually shoot you?” Beecher said excitedly. What was exciting about getting shot? 

Monty looked at him eyes squinting, “You sound fucking stupid Beecher.” Beecher groaned while the other boys laughed. 

Beecher interrupted, “Oh yeah? Then what actually happened?” Monty was annoyed by the question. “None of your fucking business,” Monty said, while everyone else giggled. 

The rest of P.E. went ok, considering the fact that Monty wasn’t able to play. He thought about texting Winston but he didn’t want to bother him. 

Monty thought about it. Life was separated into these sections, before abuse, after abuse, before Winston, after Winston. Monty thinks that the rest of his life will be in this category. 

Honestly, life after he met Winston is so much brighter than anything he could ever imagine. There isn’t another section of his life, because there is nothing brighter left to find. 

He misses Winston already. 

________________________

“Hey there, how has your day been?” Winston said smiling as he walked into the photography lab, to find Monty already there. Winston shut the door behind himself and walked over to Monty who was sitting on a chair. 

“My day has fucking sucked, but it’s fine now,” Monty said, while turning his body towards Winston more. Winston looked around for a second before leaning his face towards Monty. 

He wanted a kiss and he was waiting for Monty to make the next move. Monty looked down at his lips and back at Winston. 

The door was closed, it was fine. Even if someone saw, what should Monty be afraid of? Everyone in his life already knows.

Monty leans in and kissed him deeply, but softly. Winston hums into the kiss and pulls him deeper. 

Diego leaves free period to try and find Monty. There is no reason for him to not be with the football team. Maybe Beecher pissed him off, or the other guys. Diego checks everywhere, before he thinks of one place he hasn’t checked. The photography lab. 

Monty pulls Winston into his lap. Winston sits and wraps his arms around monty’s shoulders. Winston smiles into the kiss and starts to pull away. Monty wraps his hand around the back of Winston’s head, humming to show that he wasn’t done. 

Diego goes to the photography lab window, and peaks inside. Diego can’t put into words how shocked he is by what he sees. Monty is kissing someone, and not just someone, a boy. The most homophobic person in the school is kissing a boy. 

Diego decides to walk away and ask him about it later. 

Winston pulls away and smiles with his eyes still closed, “mmm...I missed you.” Winston says while opening his eyes, he has his bottom lip between his teeth. Monty hates how adorable he finds it. 

“I...missed you,” Monty replies, Winston smiles. Monty is finally being open about his emotions, he loves it. Even if when Monty said it he made sure not to make eye contact. 

Winston stays smiling, before he looks at the ground and then back at Monty, “So, I have a question,” Winston said catching Monty’s attention. Monty looked up waiting for him to speak. 

“Well...ya know umm...we have been like...ya know....ummm,” Winston scrambled for the words to say, Monty laughed at him. 

“Come on, ask the question,” Monty says while giggling. Winston smiles, and plays with the collar of Monty’s flannel nervously. 

“Can...Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Winston finishes the question quickly before looking down at the ground, and back at Monty. Monty’s face is blank. Winston eyes water when Monty says nothing, he expects the worst. 

Monty notices Winston’s nervous impulses and quickly leans in to kiss him. And pulls away, Winston’s face in his hands. Winston grabs Monty’s wrists as they hold his face, and when Winston opens his eyes Monty is smiling. 

“Duh,” Monty says as he pulls Winston closer. This is what life is supposed to be like. No more hiding, no more pretending. This is perfect. 

_____________________________

When Monty walks into the locker room the only one in there is Diego. They remain quiet. 

“Look man, I’m sorry about Beecher. He is such an asshole sometimes,” Diego said as he put his hand on Monty’s shoulder. Monty nodded will leaning against his locker. He doesn’t respond to Diego. 

“Look, now that we are alone...what happened man? I was worried sick,” Diego said as he shut his football locker. 

Monty was annoyed, why the fuck is everyone so curious? It’s not that big of a deal. He got shot in the head, why is no one worried about that? 

“None of your fucking business,” Monty replied in a harsh tone. Diego’s stance didn’t falter and his voice didn’t waiver. 

“Is it...does it have anything to do with Winston?” Diego said softly, trying not to upset Monty further. 

“What the fuck are you implying?” Monty snapped back even louder. The anger that Monty is giving, the defensiveness. Diego decides to switch methods. 

“Jesus Monty, I saw you guys in the photography lab,” Diego yells back, Monty’s face drops immediately, before he looks down at the ground. 

“That was nothing,” Monty says in his defense. 

“Man give it up, stop with the bullshit,” Diego says, looking defeated. Monty kinda feels bad. Diego waits for him to reply, but Monty is standing there, looking at the ground. 

Diego rubs his hand over his face and huffs, “Why...why couldn’t you just talk to me?” Diego says, feelings hurt. They were supposed to be brothers. 

“You don’t fucking understand this at all,” Monty said obviously upset. His voice was quieter though. 

Diego yelled, “How would you know? Everyone isn’t 100 percent straight dumb ass. Maybe if you’d just talk to me, you would know that.” Diego finished his sentence and Inhaled deeply. 

As Monty remains silent, Diego sits down on the bench in the center of the locker room. His back is turned to Monty. 

In a few years when Monty looks back on this he will think that he found the courage to speak because he is strong. In reality it’s because Diego turned his back to him. 

“I...I could never say it out loud...to you, to coach, to the boys. You don’t understand. Football is the one thing in my life that i can control, I’m not gonna jeopardize that,” Monty said while sitting down next to Diego. They both faced different sides of the locker room. 

Diego looks at him, he is looking at the ground not meeting his eyes. “Montgomery, no one has a problem with this except you,” Diego finishes his sentence, and Monty looks up at him. 

Their eyes lock, and Diego stands up. He slaps his hand on Monty’s shoulder and squeezes. Monty looks at Diego’s face. The look that he wanted that day in the locker room after the fight is on Diego’s face. Monty knows he is there for him.

Diego turns around and walks out of the locker room. 

Monty was left alone in the silent locker room. Every breath echoed off the walls. He sat down on the ground next to his locker. As he felt the harsh coldness of the metal lockers he thought back to the drill. He was so scared that he’d never see Winston again. 

That drill feels like years ago, but at the same time it feels like yesterday. 

Just yesterday he was twelve and putting eye shadow on his mothers eye lids. But at the same time, he was also 17 getting shot in the head by his father. 

Everything inside Monty knows that forever with Winston doesn’t seem like long enough, like even if they spend their whole lives together it will never be enough. 

Monty wonders about the future. Maybe he will get a trade job and make mediocre money, even though Winston insists that he shouldn’t work. After all, when Winston turns 18 he will get his inheritance, which costs a fortune. Maybe they will be together forever, even if it isn’t long enough. 

But some cynical part of Monty thinks this is how their future will play out. They graduate, get jobs, they grow together, and then apart. Winston gets tired of being with him. And 5 years from now, they are strangers all over again. Monty wonders if he’ll ever have to be without Winston. He hopes with all his heart that this is forever, but being happy has left him paranoid. 

He grabs his bag and walks out of the locker room, wondering if this is the last time. He walks towards the photography lab, every step seems lighter and heavy and he doesn’t understand it. 

He opens the door to the lab and there is Winston. Winston looks up from his work and smiles at him, before getting back on task. 

Monty feels something heavy in the air. Like they just fell off the edge of a moment and they are drifting in the air, waiting to hit the ground. It’s not tension, it’s just...over. Something is over and Monty isn’t sure of what yet. 

“I’m ready if you wanna go?” Winston said while packing up, he puts his camera away and turns to Monty. 

“I wanna see the sunset again,” Monty replied, as he opened the door for Winston and followed behind him. Monty catches up to Winston and they walked towards the exit.

Monty and Winston both felt in their hearts that this moment would be a lovely or heartbreaking memory some day. Years later, together or apart, they will look back on this moment and wonder. 

I met a guy, He was wonderful. He made me feel like the stars were made for me, like life had an actual meaning. We saw the sunset together, it was beautiful, but not as beautiful as him. The sky was so bright, but he was still the brightest. And when the sky started to set, I wanted to cry. Not because i missed the colors, but because I missed the way his face lit up when he saw them. The smile that went across his face, could never compare to the sunset. As we drove home together, I grabbed his hand, and I wondered what it would have been like if we didn’t bump into eachother. If we missed out on this special moment. What would we make of the world without this feeling? When we finally got home, we waited in the car, just taking in life. As I look over at him, I see something in his eyes. He feels the same way I do. And I think to myself, “what is life without him?”


End file.
